


Una Arena Diferente

by Solmar



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sexual Harassment
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solmar/pseuds/Solmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para pagar sus deudas, el Dominus de Nasir se lo regala a la Casa de Batiatus. Nasir debe aprender a amoldarse a ser un esclavo del ludus, sin posición ni protección. Agron descubre que le atrae el nuevo esclavo, pero no es el único.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Different Arena](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387411) by [gaygreekgladiator (ama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/pseuds/gaygreekgladiator). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los comentarios y los kudos son muy bien recibidos y apreciados ;)

Una traducción de A Different Arena, de Gaygreekgladiator

 **Traducción:** Solmar  
 **Beta:** Giny04

 

La traducción del fanfic cuenta con la **autorización expresa** de su autora **Gaygreekgladiator**.

# Capítulo 1

### Valor

Jamás en su vida Nasir había tenido una rabieta. Se había convertido en un esclavo a la edad de cuatro años, y ya entonces su hermano le había enseñado a ser silencioso y respetuoso en todo momento, una lección que se había tomado en serio. Había soportado cada humillación de su Dominus sin apenas un quejido, ¡y ahora lo echaban como a un esclavo común de las minas! Era suficiente para hacerle rechinar los dientes y que le hirviera la sangre.

—Cállate y aparenta ser útil —le ordenó el Dominus mientras eran guiados por el vestíbulo—. Si Batiatus no te acepta, estamos jodidos.

“¿No estoy jodido ya?” pensó Nasir con resentimiento, pero no habló. Se aproximaban al dueño de la casa, Batiatus, que estaba recostado sobre unos elegantes almohadones, rodeado por tres esclavas y un esclavo. Nasir les observó a escondidas; ¿se encontraría pronto entre ellos? Todos eran pálidos, y la mayoría rubios, pero eso no significaba nada si estaban más acostumbrados al trabajo que al cuerpo y, de todos modos, preferiría no coger cariño a la cama de un nuevo amo. No podía evitar darse cuenta también de que se les veía especialmente dóciles, incluso para ser esclavos.

—Batiatus —dijo el Dominus afectuosamente—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

—Lamentablemente sí —estuvo de acuerdo Batiatus. Con un gesto, ordenó a un esclavo que sirviera vino—. Bueno, ¿qué te ha atraído al norte hoy?

—Quisiera saldar la deuda. Mi esclavo personal, Tiberius, debería bastar.

Batiatus miró a Nasir de arriba a abajo de una forma descarada, calculadora.

—Esperaba dinero, lo admito —dijo después de un instante.

—Sí, bueno, el verdadero valor de un esclavo no siempre se revela en la subasta. Se han destinado años de esfuerzo en su entrenamiento. Tiene modales perfectos, buena salud y fuerza, y aptitud para leer y escribir. También es un buen polvo, si tus intereses se hallan en esa área.

—Desafortunadamente, no —Nasir exhaló un suspiro silencioso—. Y ya tengo un esclavo personal. No obstante, el pago puede ser saldado de varias maneras…

Batiatus y el Dominus siguieron hablando de intrigas políticas y el valor relativo de una buena recomendación para cancelar deudas. Su final fue que Levitius se marchó, con la deuda cancelada, y Nasir tenía un nuevo Dominus. Todo el proceso tardó sólo un momento, y Levitius no le dedicó una mirada cuando se fue, después de declinar el descanso o la comodidad.

Su amo le examinó de nuevo, con los labios fruncidos.

—¿Ahora qué coño voy a hacer contigo? —meditó—. Ve a buscar al Doctore —dijo a una de las mujeres.

Pasó un instante en silencio, antes de que volviera con un hombre de piel negra y alto. Aunque no supiera dónde estaba, Nasir habría señalado al hombre como gladiador; su fuerza y sus cicatrices explicaban con detalle su historia. También había algo más, una especie de gracia en sus movimientos que le revelaba como un hombre sabio, lejos de la codicia de gloria o de poder. Un hombre que respetar… y evitar, para no entrar dentro del alcance del látigo de cruel filo en su cinturón.

—Dominus —dijo el Doctore respetuosamente—. ¿Para qué me necesitaba?

—Observa —dijo Batiatus, haciendo un gesto hacia Nasir—. El muchacho es un regalo de Levitius, como pago de una deuda.

—¿Desea que haga de un esclavo doméstico un gladiador? —preguntó el Doctore con una sonrisa divertida. Batiatus se rió. (“Ah, pensó Nasir, ha estado aquí mucho, mucho tiempo. Reírse del chiste de un esclavo no daba testimonio de la clemencia del Dominus sino de la confianza del esclavo.”). 

—Ésa es una idea cojonuda, ¿eh? Ah, pero si alguien pudiera hacerlo, serías tú, ¡y yo sería el lanista más rico de la República! No, no, no requiero milagros. Simplemente me preguntaba si necesitabas un esclavo en el ludus.

—Nos las hemos apañado sin uno, desde la muerte de Pietros —dijo el Doctore. Miró a Nasir con ojos evaluadores—. Pero el grupo también ha aumentado con las últimas adquisiciones… Podría serme necesario. 

—Entonces hazlo.

Batiatus le despidió con un gesto de su mano, y Doctore se dio la vuelta como había llegado. Nasir quedó pegado al suelo. Un esclavo del ludus. ¡Un puto esclavo del ludus! Después de años, años de concienzudo estudio, de aprenderse las letras al lado del sobrino de cinco años del Dominus, de entrenar su rostro para no revelar siquiera un indicio de emoción, de musitar naderías educadas día tras día, de follar con todos los que pasaban por las puertas del dormitorio, de ordenar una villa entera de esclavos cuando el Dominus estaba ausente. ¿Y ahora esclavo del ludus?

Batiatus se dio cuenta de que Nasir se había quedado inmóvil y frunció el ceño.

—Levitius no agregó una mente débil entre tus cualidades.

—Dominus —musitó Nasir con una inclinación rápida de la cabeza. Siguió al Doctore por la habitación. La villa a su alrededor era grande, pero empobrecida. Estaba siendo amueblada de nuevo, financiada sin duda por los recientes éxitos de los gladiadores, y aún había huecos donde las estatuas y el mobiliario todavía tenían que ser cambiados. Mientras descendían más, la pintura impecablemente conservada empezó a perder intensidad. Finalmente, las elegantes paredes de mármol se transformaban en piedra áspera.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó el Doctore.

—Tiberius.

—Bienvenido, Tiberius. Lo harás bien en la casa de Batiatus y bajo mi mirada siempre y cuando cumplas con tus tareas deprisa y sin provocar a aquellos a tu alrededor, sean amo o gladiador. Las pasiones se desbocan en el ludus, y son irascibles. Repartirás espadas y escudos bajo mis órdenes, y ayudarás al Medicus y al cocinero según sea necesario. Puedes llevar la bebida y la comida con nosotros, cuando tus tareas estén terminadas. Si no, simplemente haz lo que te pida un gladiador. Es una vida sencilla y, por suerte para ti, poco probable que termine en muerte. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Dijiste poco probable que termine en muerte…

—Comparado con aquellos a tu alrededor, que se enfrentan a la arena, sí.

—Y sin embargo mi predecesor murió.

Hubo una pausa considerable mientras el Doctore abría el cerrojo de la verja hacia el ludus inferior. Era la hora de la comida del mediodía; veinte o treinta hombres grandes y corpulentos daban vueltas por las mesas con comida y bebida. Nasir los miró con prudencia. Reconoció a algunos de la arena - Spartacus, Varro, Rhaskos -, pero la mayoría le eran desconocidos. Ellos le dedicaron apenas una ojeada. Por fin habló el Doctore.

—Pietros se quitó la vida. Si deseas escapar de su destino, no hagas lo mismo.

Nasir sonrió ligeramente.

—Un buen consejo.

El Doctore le indicó brevemente su habitación. No era gran cosa, un armario apenas, al lado de la habitación del Medicus y del cocinero. Las celdas de los gladiadores estaban cerca, y las escaleras hacia la villa por encima de ellas. La mejor bendición, pensó, era la ventana estrecha y con rejas encima del catre. Su alojamiento anterior había sido en la habitación de su Dominus, y la única forma que podía estar expuesto al aire fresco nocturno era cuando estaba en su cama.

Después de aquello volvió al comedor, donde se puso inmediatamente a trabajar. Recogió cuencos y los limpió bajo instrucciones del cocinero, y después se fue a por espadas de madera, lanzas y escudos para los gladiadores. Nasir estaba acostumbrado a mantener una máscara apagada sobre su rostro, pero aquello era diferente a trabajar en una villa. Pellizcos y golpes inofensivos le interrumpían, pero se obligó a no notarlos, era el acto de mofa o lascivia ocasional lo que amenazaba su compostura. Con muy pocas excepciones, por lo menos la aristocracia de Roma hacía uso de la sutileza cuando abordaba al esclavo personal de otro hombre.

Pero ya no era un esclavo personal, se recordó con severidad mientras le daba la última de las armas a uno nuevo que destacaba por la marca reciente y en carne viva en su antebrazo. Era un esclavo del ludus, con menos valor que las armas de entrenamiento que llevaba. Incluso el mínimo respeto que había recibido en su antigua villa era cosa del pasado.

—Mi gratitud —farfulló el nuevo sin prestar atención.

Nasir inclinó la cabeza en respuesta y se retiró hacia el depósito de agua hasta que le necesitaran. Hacía calor, notó casi distraídamente. Muchísimo calor, aunque el Portador de la Lluvia hubiera acabado con la sequía. No había trabajado en el exterior durante algún tiempo desde su infancia. Si se esforzaba en hacer memoria, podía evocar el destello de un recuerdo, el calor, la luz del sol, los pies desnudos aplastando la hierba seca. Probablemente era una remembranza de Siria, incluso antes de la esclavitud. Las imágenes sugerían risas - aunque Nasir no sabe si es verdad o no - y el chillido juguetón de su nombre: Nasir.

Es el único recuerdo que tiene de ser libre. No lo atesora, no realmente, porque nunca ha soñado en lograr la libertad de nuevo. Pero se aferra a la idea de que, en un momento dado, fue amado, y que había reído. Nasir casi nunca reía ahora, así que tenía bajo control el recuerdo del caluroso verano y de su propio nombre…

El repiqueteo de las armas interrumpió su meditación. Echó un vistazo hacia su brazo que parecía tan pálido aquí fuera contra el polvo, aunque siempre se había considerado de piel muy morena. Se oscurecería más después de semanas al sol. A Tiberius le hubiera molestado; Tiberius hubiera sentido la dicotomía de su nombre y, en gran medida, su sangre no romana. Tiberius vivía en una villa donde los esclavos romanos eran valiosos, no los sirios, y sólo su extraordinaria competencia le había dado valor.

Los ojos de Nasir se extendieron sobre los esclavos delante de él. Eran una mezcla ecléctica, sin lugar a dudas, traídos de todos los territorios del imperio. El más glorificado era un tracio; su superior, un numidio. Un esclavo casi podía tener una identidad aquí, algo peligroso de tener, pero en la ausencia de posición, era todo lo que podía tener.

—Agron —llamó el Doctore. Dos hombres, el nuevo que había visto y otro, quien fue golpeado enseguida por su contrincante, levantaron la vista—. Asumo que has luchado a menudo junto con tu hermano.

—Sí, Doctore.

—Pero no como gladiadores. Quiero veros entrenar juntos, contra Rhaskos. Veamos qué puede darnos las tierras del este del Rin.

Agron y su hermano se miraron y sonrieron con satisfacción. Estrecharon sus brazos un breve instante y se acercaron a Rhaskos, el enorme galo. Nasir no tenía buen ojo para el combate, pero incluso él podía distinguir que los hermanos se movían conjuntamente a la perfección. Incluso escasamente entrenados, proporcionaban desafío a su contrincante. Pero después de pocos minutos de feroz batalla, el hermano más joven fue al suelo de un golpe y Agron era aguijoneado hacia un ataque imprudente.

El Doctore analizó la escaramuza, propuso instrucciones y les ordenó probar otra vez, pero un corte encima de la ceja de Agron sangraba tan copiosamente que le tapaba la vista. Con impaciencia, el Doctore ladró una orden a Nasir. Éste fue a buscar un trozo de tela y la humedeció ligeramente, después esquivó a las parejas que daban vueltas para aproximarse al nuevo gladiador. Instintivamente, se incorporó para presionar la tela en la herida, pero Agron se alejó bruscamente de su contacto.

—Mi gratitud —dijo de nuevo, cogiendo él mismo la tela.

Nasir regresó a su sitio al lado del depósito de agua. Para cuando había vuelto, Agron y su hermano habían reanudado su combate, pero no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de unos ojos sobre él. Echó una ojeada alrededor del patio de entrenamiento y descubrió que uno de los gladiadores había hecho una pausa en su entrenamiento con el tronco de madera. Observaba a Nasir con una mirada malévola, y la mirada de éste bajó nerviosamente a la arena. Quizás no estaba para ser entrenado como un gladiador, pensó, pero el ludus era una arena en sí misma.


	2. Primer rubor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por mi retraso. La semana pasada tuve algunos problemas en el trabajo que me dejó moralmente tocada. Sin más, os presento el segundo capítulo, gracias a mi maravillosa beta, Giny04, y con los ánimos de mi gran amiga, Clau!
> 
> Los comentarios y los kudos son muy bien recibidos y apreciados ;)

La traducción del fanfic cuenta con la **autorización expresa** de su autora **Gaygreekgladiator**. 

# Capítulo 2

### Primer rubor

Al principio, Agron no había prestado atención al nuevo esclavo. Tenía una meta en su vida: ganar la gloria en la arena y volver a Germania, con Duro a su lado. Dejar a los otros idiotas despilfarrar sus ganancias en putas y sus pensamientos en coños y culos, él no lo haría.

Poco a poco, sin embargo, aquello comenzó a cambiar. Después de tan sólo seis o siete días, Tiberius había desarrollado, si no comodidad entonces, al menos, certeza de su lugar dentro del ludus. Se movía con resolución y una gracia inusitada entre gladiadores, y Agron encontraba algo increíblemente atractivo en el efecto de la luz del sol sobre su piel cálida y suave. Mientras sus ojos se posaban en su cuerpo, estos comenzaron a notar más la fuerza oculta en las extremidades, los ojos sombríos por pensamientos, tics de la boca que traicionaban gestos neutrales. Una o dos veces, incluso, había sufrido algún hematoma a causa de su distracción... tan absorto estaba en las maneras de un hombre al que nunca había hablado demasiado.

Pero no era el único que prestaba atención.

Sus pensamientos se ensombrecían cuando quiera que el galo Verix se inmiscuía en ellos. La mirada de Verix tampoco se apartaba de Tiberius, de su culo o de su boca. No era algo particularmente notorio: tanto como detestara admitirlo, muchos gladiadores hacían lo mismo, incluso aquellos que no favorecían muchachos. También era común para algunos estirar el brazo y tocar, pero eran rápidos e insignificantes, como picaduras de mosquito. A aquellos podía tolerarlos, aunque no le gustaran, pero Verix era diferente, y pronto sus manos empezaron a merodear tanto como su mirada. 

Aquello fue lo que le hizo decidirse. Si el jodido galo insistía en sus avances, pronto cruzaría el límite, y Agron no podría soportar ver aquella suave piel marcada con hematomas. Incluso si Tiberius correspondiera a sus sentimientos, la imagen le sería repulsiva, y la curva de los labios del esclavo cuando sentía la mano de Verix sobre él le decía a Agron que tal no era el caso (y que le condenaran si no eran unos labios atractivos, incluso aún más cuando se retorcían de ira)

Abordaría a Tiberius, pues, y pronto. Agron sospechaba que su experiencia romántica previa no le sería de ayuda; en general, sus incursiones en el romanticismo habían empezado con alcohol, progresado en combates amistosos de lucha, y consolidado en enredos en callejones, en cuartos interiores y, una vez, memorablemente, en un granero. No tenían punto de comparación con el ludus romano donde la jerarquía era más compleja y se le daba más importancia de la que pudiera tener en Germania, y donde un esclavo agraciado como Tiberius podría vivir su vida entera sin escoger libremente a su propio amante.

Aun así, Agron no era poco atractivo y no carecía de encanto, así que guardaba esperanzas. Por lo menos tenía más para granjearse su afecto que el puto Verix.

Una mañana particularmente calurosa, decidió avanzar. En la comida del mediodía, él y Duro se sentaron solos. Tiberius normalmente se llevaba su comida a algún lugar dentro del ludus, quizá su habitación, y después retomaba sus quehaceres. Aquel día, Agron estaba decidido a rogarle para que comiera en su mesa, y sonsacarle palabras aparte de “sí”, “mi gratitud” o “disculpas”.

Hacia el final de la comida, no obstante, Agron se encontraba maldiciendo a los dioses que habitaban en suelo romano. La Fortuna era una cruel Domina.

Agron y Duro se encontraban entre los primeros para coger comida, después de aguantar durante varios minutos la habitual conducta agresiva de los otros gladiadores. No obstante, Agron estaba de un humor bullicioso y, por tanto, aceptó el absurdo ritual con menos ira que de costumbre. Duro, sospechando algo, le golpeó con curiosidad en el brazo, pero Agron no habló, aunque sí habló a Tiberius, dándole las gracias con una gran mueca, y disfrutó del levísimo indicio de una sonrisa que recibió en respuesta.

Verix, por otro lado, fue uno de los últimos en entrar pavoneándose del patio, acompañado por unos pocos de los gladiadores galos más ruidosos y repulsivos. Inmediatamente, la mirada de Tiberius se apartó de ellos mientras cogía cuencos para el cocinero. Verix no le dejó tranquilo.

— Ah, estas putas gachas día tras día —dijo a todo volumen. Una astuta sonrisa creció en su cara, y de repente echó un brazo alrededor de Tiberius, su jodida mano asquerosa acariciando el hombro del esclavo y viniendo a descansar contra su culo—. Me encuentro ansiando algo más dulce…

Con un sonido a medio camino entre un grito y un gruñido, Tiberius se alejó con brusquedad.

—¡Tócame otra vez y te encontrarás ausente de dientes! —gritó.

El silencio se apoderó del ludus. Se alzaron cejas divertidas, o interrogantes, y después se propagaron las risotadas por entre los hombres. El grupo de Verix se rió más fuerte, y un ardiente rubor rojizo se extendió por el rostro de Tiberius. La expresión no hizo nada por arruinar su atractivo, pero Agron frunció el ceño. La indignación le quedaba mejor que la vergüenza.

—El perrito muerde —Verix se rió entre dientes. Una de sus manos agarró la barbilla de Tiberius—. Pero carece de garras o colmillos para imponer su voluntad. ¿Cómo pretendes herir a un gladiador, cachorrito?

Agron estaba de pie antes de conocer sus intenciones. Al mismo tiempo, Tiberius apartó la mirada, con una expresión sumisa en su rostro.

—Verix.

Agron miró por encima de su hombro. Spartacus estaba observando el pleito con una expresión tranquila, pero había un aviso silencioso en su voz.

—Campeón —contestó Verix con una pequeña sonrisa sardónica.

—Basta.

Hubo una pausa pesada. La mirada de Agron se movió hacia Crixus, quien normalmente se oponía a las órdenes dadas a los galos, pero Crixus estaba mirando obstinadamente a otro lado, ora porque había aprendido su lección ora porque no sentía aprecio por Verix, Agron no sabía cuál. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Crixus no protestó, y Verix no discutió. Su mano cayó a su lado.

—Como quieras —asintió hacia Spartacus —. ¿Y qué quiere el puto cachorro germano? —le miró con desagrado mientras pasaba al lado de Agron.

Agron sostuvo su mirada con hostilidad. Medía tres o cinco centímetros más que Verix, pero no tenía antigüedad, aliados o derecho sobre Tiberius, no de forma que fueran reconocidos por el otro gladiador. Con dificultad logró tornar sus rasgos en una sonrisa, con suerte una sonrisa que diera miedo porque observó un destello de inquietud en la mirada de Verix.

—Un trago de agua —dijo con suavidad—, si tú has cesado con tu teatro de mierda —Verix resopló y pasó caminando, y Agron miró por encima de su hombro a su hermano—. Jodidos galos.

Duro sacudió la cabeza con empatía. Agron caminó hacia el barril de agua, abriéndose paso por entre el grupo de Verix, pero Tiberius le alcanzó rápidamente.

—Yo…

Los dedos del esclavo forcejearon mientras cogía el vaso de barro y el cucharón. Agron rodeó su mano alrededor del vaso, y Tiberius quedó inmóvil.

—Cógelo —dijo Agron en voz baja—. Yo me serviré el mío.

Sin mirarle a los ojos, Tiberius asintió en señal de agradecimiento y tomó un trago de agua. Agron bebió lentamente, y observó mientras Tiberius volvía a la mesa. Incluso en aquellos pocos segundos, el esclavo había logrado recobrar su compostura: Sus manos habían cesado de temblar, y enderezó sus delgados hombros.

Agron le siguió y volvió a su mesa, a tiempo para oír al cocinero conversar con el esclavo con su voz cavernosa y tranquila.

—No hay que avergonzarse por recibir el afecto de un gladiador. Para un hombrecito como tú, diría que es la opción más prudente.

—No soy un fulano —dijo Tiberius rechinando los dientes.

—Prepárate para ser tratado como uno sin protección, y pagado sólo con hematomas y sangre. El último esclavo del ludus lo hizo muy bien: Barca le trató bien, le compró regalos, incluso le hizo promesas de libertad…

—El último esclavo del ludus está muerto —dijo Tiberius de modo cortante—. Perdóname si no sigo el ejemplo.

—Pietros…

—Deja de hablar de Pietros —dijo de repente Spartacus. Regresó a su cuenco, y Agron observó una expresión muy solemne en el rostro del campeón—. Su final fue desafortunado, pero demostró ser instructivo. Ahora todos los hombres en la Casa de Batiatus saben el precio de acosar a sus esclavos.

Agron se resistió al deseo de aclararse la garganta con aire de culpabilidad, pero no pudo detener la pregunta.

—¿Y cómo fue aprendida la lección?

Spartacus hizo una pausa antes de hablar, deliberadamente relajado.

—Te habrás dado cuenta de que no hay un muro en el borde del acantilado.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Volvieron a entrenar. Mientras pasaba el día, Agron entrenó con un gladiador tras otro, hasta que finalmente él y Duro lucharon juntos. Era un alivio enfrentarse con alguien que realmente no le quería muerto, y sin embargo el afecto fraternal no amortiguó sus golpes. Más bien, se batieron en duelo tan ferozmente que se separaron pronto para descansar después.

Estirando sus músculos doloridos, Agron caminó con su hermano hacia el borde del patio. Miró distraídamente a su alrededor.

—Tu mirada te traiciona —dijo Duro con una amplia sonrisa.

Agron apartó la vista del ludus. Entre las sombras de sus paredes no había podido distinguir la silueta de Tiberius, pero aquello no le había impedido intentarlo.

—¿Qué?

—El nuevo esclavo del ludus. Incluso cuando no está a la vista, atrae tu mirada. Es patético. 

—¿Patético? ¿Son esas las palabras de quien sólo folla con suciedad y fracaso?

—Patético —confirmó Duro, sonriendo aún más ampliamente—. Pierdes energía y tiempo en ensoñaciones sin esperanza. En las inmortales palabras de nuestro reverenciado padre: “¡folla o desmonta!”

Agron golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza, lo que le ganó un codazo feroz en las costillas que amenazó con convertirse en un combate total de lucha libre. Sin embargo, el día había sido demasiado largo, y los antiguos cardenales gritaron en protesta. Optaron por una tregua mutua y regresaron para beber. Agron hizo una pausa, con el brazo aún levantado, cuando salió Tiberius. Tomó consciencia de la diversión de su hermano y miró para otro lado.

—Hay complicaciones —dijo de mala gana—. El jodido galo ha avanzado primero. Ya oíste todo eso como yo, parece que Tiberius renunció a los gladiadores.

Duro dio un resoplido.

—¿Pierdes en comparación con un galo? Qué pena ver a un querido hermano tan derrotado. Quizás el humor mejoraría si se convenciera a Ashur para añadir chicos a su séquito mensual de putas.

—Eres un puto idiota —le replicó Agron.

Era incómodamente consciente del hecho de que su ira era demasiado intensa para un comentario tan ambiguo, pero nunca había sido de los que dominaban su mal genio. Le desagradaba la implicación de que su atracción hacia Tiberius se basaba únicamente en su aislamiento; es más, no le gustaba pensar en sí mismo al mismo nivel que los esclavos domésticos inservibles, vacíos, que desfilaban detrás de Ashur. Algunos aún alcanzaban a sonreír, pero no había placer en ello. Sus nombres no tenían valor ni su contacto, afecto. Incapaz de resistirse, miró atrás hacia el ludus. Tiberius tenía fuego.

Un fuego que vería avivado, si se le daba la oportunidad.

Como si sintiera la mirada sobre él, Tiberius levantó la vista rápidamente desde debajo de sus pestañas, en la forma subrepticia de los esclavos bien entrenados. Sus ojos se movieron velozmente por el patio de entrenamiento antes de escoger a Agron. Durante medio segundo pareció como si sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba, después se desvaneció. Asintió con educación y regresó a sus tareas. Agron frunció el ceño y tragó el resto del agua.

—Ven, hermano. Lucharé contigo después.

La sonrisa se desprendió de la cara de Duro.

—Oh, joder.


	3. Alianzas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los comentarios y los kudos son muy bien recibidos y apreciados ;)

La traducción del fanfic cuenta con la **autorización expresa** de su autora **Gaygreekgladiator**. 

# Capítulo 3

### Alianzas

Un día después de su bochornoso arrebato, se le dieron nuevas funciones. Sospechaba que el Medicus, brusco como era, sentía la simpatía por él de la que carecía el cocinero. En cualquier caso, se le hizo pasar aquella mañana a la habitación del Medicus, lejos de las miradas burlonas de los gladiadores, y con instrucciones proporcionadas para reabastecer los suministros médicos. Una buena cantidad había sido mermada para el cuidado de Crixus, por lo tanto fue enviado a una despensa a por hierbas.

Estaba buscando hinojo cuando una ligera tos le alertó de la presencia de otro. Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro para encontrar a Agron detrás de él.

—Parece como si te vendría bien la ayuda, hombrecito —dijo el gladiador con una sonrisa amistosa. Nasir siguió su mirada arriba, hacia la ramita de hinojo que colgaba del techo, inaccesible, y se hizo a un lado.

—Mi gratitud —dijo mientras la rama era depositada en sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta para recoger las otras vasijas y plantas necesarias, pero el gladiador no se marchó.

—Piensa en eso como una deuda pagada. Disfruté mucho de tu bronca a ese galo idiota.

Nasir miró alrededor otra vez, sorprendido. Su respuesta era prudentemente complacida, aunque no veía nada sarcástico en el rostro de Agron.

—Entonces tus palabras son amablemente recibidas, aunque mi intención no era causar diversión.

—Si encuentro diversión en ella, el origen no se encuentra en tus palabras —dijo Agron con rapidez, con una peculiar mirada seria en sus ojos—, sino en la reacción de Verix. El miedo estaba a la vista en su cara; no te molestará otra vez.

Nasir sonrió con sinceridad. Había sido medio segundo, en pleno momento, cuando había sentido de verdad que sería mejor estar muerto que esclavizado en el ludus. Con el rugido de las carcajadas colectivas zumbando en sus oídos, la rabia incontrolable y desconocida que vibraba por su cuerpo y el espectro del repugnante contacto de Verix aún sobre su piel… Era agradable saber que el solo espectáculo suyo no hubiera reducido a todos los gladiadores a lágrimas de risa.

—Tus palabras traen consuelo, y espero que ciertas. No es una experiencia que deseo repetir. Disculpa.

Tenía intención de volver solo llevando los suministros a la habitación, pero el gladiador le ofreció su ayuda, y juntos despacharon todos los ingredientes necesarios en la enfermería en un viaje.

—Confieso que espero que haya menos verdad en mi opinión —dijo Agron—. Me gustaría mucho disfrutar viendo a Verix malherido por tu mano. Su arrogancia bien se lo podía ahorrar.

Otro hombre se hubiera reído, Nasir sólo sonrió.

—Un gladiador sin ego es tan inaudito como uno ausente de gladius. Además, aunque pudiera estar investido de él, apenas soy capaz de semejante acto.

—Ah, pero algunos gladiadores prefieren la lanza o la red al gladius. Si Verix intentara retarte, se marcharía derrotado —dijo Agron con firmeza—. Eso lo sé.

Nasir sentía que un rubor ascendía hasta sus mejillas, aunque no podía comprender del todo el motivo. Quizás era porque Agron era la primera persona en la Casa de Batiato en mostrarle siquiera un ápice de respeto, o quizás era la solemne sinceridad en su mirada. Casi nadie de los gladiadores eran feos, pero Nasir había encontrado a muy pocos de ellos atractivos. Ahora, la simple sensación de unos ojos atractivos sobre su cara y una sonrisa amistosa le tenían nervioso.

—Era un esclavo doméstico para mi último Dominus —objetó—. Estamos entrenados en nuestra propia arrogancia, no en la violencia.

Empezó a cortar la rama con el cuchillo romo asignado para él, separando el bulbo de la semilla para el cocinero, y aplastó las semillas en uno de los muchos morteros. Sin indicación, Agron se movió hacia la corteza de sauce para hacer lo mismo.

—¿Estás familiarizado con la medicina? —preguntó Nasir con curiosidad. El gladiador se rio entre dientes.

—Era un guerrero en Germania, y nuestras tribus eran pequeñas; todos los hombres que deseaban vivir aprendían algo de sanación. Aunque confieso que soy mejor en crear heridas que en tratarlas.

—Una destreza que te vendrá bien en la arena.

—Si los dioses me sonríen, sí —Agron titubeó. Se acercó más un instante y tocó el rostro de Nasir—. Lo demostraría con mucho gusto con cualquiera que te molestara otra vez. Si te encuentras incapaz de causar suficientes heridas.

—Mi gratitud —logró balbucear Nasir. Sabía que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo otra vez, sin duda Agron podía sentir el calor debajo de su palma.

¿Cómo más iba a reaccionar? Indudablemente Agron estaba ofreciéndole protección pero, ¿era una amabilidad para ser saldada en la cama, o simplemente un gesto amistoso? El orgullo de Nasir clamaba contra la representación del putón vulnerable, pero podía irle peor que al germano alto y prometedor, así y todo Agron era casi tan nuevo en el ludus como el propio Nasir.

La mano de Agron cayó.

—Como lo haría Espartaco, estoy seguro —dijo con voz neutra—. O mi hermano Duro, o cualquier hombre decente, aunque temo que escasean y son difíciles de encontrar en este maldito lugar. Hay galos y romanos por todas partes.

Nasir sonrió ante su repugnancia.

—Yo soy sirio.

—Aún peor, también lo es ese puto Ashur engreído. Los jodidos sirios parecen ser un grupo peligroso —había una sonrisa amplia en su cara, y Nasir se sentía completamente seguro para devolverle la broma.

—Entonces, ¿todo hombre es responsable de sus paisanos? ¿O tu opinión está empañada, ya que tu único compatriota en este sitio es también hermano?

Agron sonrió.

—Duro se ganó el nombre hermano gracias al amor y a la lealtad. Confío en que todo hombre nacido al lado del Rin tiene valor para ser considerados por igual. Allí, los idiotas y los hipócritas son reprochados, no alabados —hizo una pausa, y preguntó a la ligera—. ¿Tienes familia en Siria?

Las manos de Nasir se inmovilizaron. Se esforzó en recordar, pero no podía recordar nada más excepto aquel instante de sensación de un ardiente verano sirio, y el susurro muy débil del grito juguetón de su hermano.

—Sólo recuerdo un hermano.

Sentía los ojos de Agron sobre él, pero no levantaría la vista. La voz del gladiador, cuando habló, era baja y tan gruesa como la mano que había sentido sobre la mejilla.

—Por lo menos tenemos eso en común. Mis recuerdos pueden ser más sólidos, pero… mi hermano es todo a lo que me puedo aferrar de mi país natal.

Había algo frío en su voz, y distante, algo que Nasir no quería tocar. Había sido esclavizado a una edad muy joven, como lo fueron muchos esclavos domésticos. Los gladiadores, por lo general, eran comprados más recientemente, y muchos aún conservaban recuerdos de sus pasados. De vez en cuando, les había oído compartir historias, pero eran historias contadas en voz muy baja, o narradas con rapidez y descartadas. Incluso el idioma anterior estaba prohibido; sólo el latín quedaba en el aire del ludus. Para Nasir, quien no se acordaba de casi nada de su idioma, no era una restricción, pero fue con punzadas de simpatía ante el pensamiento de la situación lamentable de Agron. No contentos con privarle de la libertad, los romanos le privaban incluso de los restos de recuerdos de libertad.

Aquellos eran pensamientos que sólo podían llevar al gladiador al rencor. Hacerle dejar a Germania en el pasado, donde pertenecía, y despejar su cabeza. Nasir habló con voz despreocupada.

—Tenemos más que eso, la marca y el collar une a todos los hombres y mujeres en esta villa —levantó la vista con una sonrisa—. Y parece que también compartimos desagrado por los galos.

Agron soltó una carcajada estrepitosa. Tocó de nuevo a Nasir, agarrando su hombro desnudo.

—Si hay palabras más verdaderas en este idioma, no las conozco. Te dejo con tus tareas; no te olvides de mi promesa.

—Pienso olvidarla lo antes posible —contestó Nasir—. Con la esperanza de que eso no sea necesario.

—Si es la voluntad de los Dioses. Y si no lo es, la mía será igual de fuerte.

Nasir le sonrió mientras se marchaba y fue recompensado con una sonrisa en retribución. Era un consuelo, un consuelo que no había conocido desde que dejó la villa de su anterior Dominus. Agron no había hecho petición como compensación, ni amenazas ni roces inoportunos. De hecho (se ruborizó de nuevo al pensarlo) su contacto había sido un placer, el más bienvenido desde los momentos robados que pasó apretando la mano de Chadara en pasillos vacíos, escuchando distraídamente su chismorreo excitado. No había tenido un amigo en mucho tiempo.

¡Pobre Chadara! Pensó de repente, con una punzada de soledad. Había habido pocos momentos cuando había sido incapaz de sacarle una sonrisa, y a veces incluso una carcajada. Incluso cuando su Dominus había estado dentro de ella, a veces le ponía los ojos en blanco y se mordía el labio para poner cara seria.

Inevitablemente, su lugar en la cama de su Dominus había sido cubierto desde entonces, y quizás más a menudo. La habilidad de Nasir como esclavo personal había sobrepasado más a su habilidad como fulano, y Levitus podía haber estado tentado a buscar un sustituto más permanente, ahora que la delgada estera en su habitación no tenía inquilino.

Distraídamente, Nasir se preguntó si Levitus había logrado encontrar también un esclavo personal adecuado en su ausencia. Nasir había sido el más competente para el puesto, lo sabía con certeza; era silencioso, aprendía rápido y discreto, competente para obedecer órdenes antes de ser expresadas y en darlas a los esclavos de la villa que se quedaban cuando Levitus estaba en Picentia. Pero desde luego que había menos hábiles que estarían dispuestos a ser tan elevados. Quizás Chadara. Desde luego que nunca se había negado a intercambiar su coño por favores, y lo haría bastante bien al lado de Dominus.

Chadara le reprendería por permitir que su posición en el ludus aguara su humor. Así que no quería manos fuertes sobre él, ¡busca manos más amables! Ése sería su consejo, aunque lo formularía en palabras más amables que el cocinero.

Se preguntó distraídamente qué pensaría de Agron… Pensándolo bien, sus opiniones y las de ella variaban mucho. Chadara habría cedido en la esperanza de obtener respeto hacía tiempo. Aceptaría con gusto ser la mujer de Verix, si no podía obtener un precio mejor. Todavía había algunas cosas a las que Nasir no se rebajaría. Aún luchaba. El espíritu de Chadara se había desangrado hacía mucho tiempo.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Después, por la tarde, Nasir trató de localizar a Crixus. Se había ordenado al gladiador que visitara otra vez al Medicus después de lavarse, para ponerse una cataplasma que Nasir había repuesto, pero había estado ausente. Impaciente, el Medicus envió a Nasir para darle la medicina y quedarse con él.

Como antiguo campeón de Capua, Crixus tenía su propia habitación (dos veces tan grande como la de Nasir), pero estaba vacía. No estaba en el patio, en ninguna de las celdas ni en los baños. Frustrado, Nasir se encontraba vagando hacia la escalera que llevaba a la villa, un lugar donde no había estado desde que el Doctore le llevara abajo. Mientras se aproximaba, vio una gran silueta saliendo de la oscuridad, y aceleró su paso, después se paró.

Crixus no estaba solo. Con él, al otro lado de los barrotes, estaba una joven, una esclava de piel oscura y buenas prendas de vestir. Sus voces habían bajado a susurros, y sus dedos estaban entrelazados. Mientras miraba, Crixus levantó su mano para presionar besos en cada nudillo.

Nasir se acercó de nuevo, con una tos leve, sus pasos golpeando ruidosamente contra el pavimento. Se apartaron de un salto.

—Mis disculpas, del Medicus —dijo, tendiéndole la redoma. Crixus la cogió.

—Mi gratitud —dijo con voz brusca. Se movió para pasar por delante de Nasir, luego miró deliberadamente por encima de su hombro—. ¿Le… eh, darás a la Domina mi respuesta?

Nasir contuvo una sonrisa. Para un gladiador tan extraordinario, el hombre era un mentiroso malísimo.

—Claro —le respondió suavemente la otra esclava. Crixus se marchó y Nasir se dio la vuelta para seguirle—. ¡Espera! —le llamó ella, el sonido de la autoridad en su voz—. Ven aquí.

Vaciló un instante.

—Debo volver…

—Soy la esclava personal de tu Domina —dijo la mujer imperiosamente—. Una orden de mis labios es casi como una de los suyos. Ven aquí.

Ah, echaba de menos aquel poder. Lentamente, Nasir se volvió y se acercó a los barrotes. La compostura de la esclava era casi perfecta, aunque veía nerviosismo en la forma en que sus ojos parpadeaban sobre él, tratando de evaluarle.

—No sé lo que has visto —dijo lamiéndose los labios—. Y me da igual qué creíste ver. Lo que ha pasado entre yo y el gladiador sólo es asunto de la Domina, y no desearía que esté avergonzada debido a un despreciable esclavo del ludus con más palabras que juicio. ¿Está claro mi significado?

Nasir sonrió.

—Podrías ser la esclava personal de la mujer de un cónsul y no parecer tan arrogante como ahora. La inclinación de la barbilla… —su barbilla se elevó más, inconscientemente, ante sus palabras—. Sí, ésos son trucos que también aprendí, cuando estaba tan elevado… Nunca temas; también aprendí el silencio.

Hizo una pequeña inclinación, y encontró sus oscuros ojos taladrándole con desconfianza. Una mujer menos inteligente le habría temido, pero podía ver que reconocía sus astutas palabras por lo que representaban: diversión, respeto, quizás un dejo de celos incluso.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llaman Tiberius.

—Tiberius. Yo soy Naevia.

—No eres una mujer con la que me cruzaría, Naevia, ni Crixus como hombre. Mantendré la boca cerrada.

Ella sonrió.

—Mi gratitud, y buenas noches.

Nasir se despidió con un asentimiento y volvió a su habitación. La leve brisa de la ventana era fresca contra su rostro, como el roce de un amante apartando la tensión de un día largo. Pero no había sido tan largo, ni tan tenso, como otros. Por primera vez, se fue a la cama anticipando dulces sueños.


	4. La mente de un gladiador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz año nuevo 2014!!! Espero que hayan tenido un comienzo de año inmejorable, lleno de buenos deseos, buenos propósitos y mucho Nagron!
> 
> Los comentarios y los kudos son muy bien recibidos y apreciados ;)

La traducción del fanfic cuenta con la **autorización expresa** de su autora **Gaygreekgladiator**.

# Capítulo 4

### La mente de un gladiador

Agron estaba muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

Ya no importaba que no hubiera comido con Tiberius, porque habían hablado de todas maneras, ¡y en privado! Podía contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que había estado solo en el ludus, o por lo menos a solas con alguien cuya presencia no fuera repugnante. Ahora, uno de aquellos momentos había sido con Tiberius, quien le sonreía como un hombre congelado que vislumbraba el sol. Sus dedos todavía suspiraban con el recuerdo de su piel…

—¡Ja!

Con una sonrisa feroz, Agron desvió el golpe de Varro, saltando hacia atrás para recuperar su posición.

—Pensaba que te tenía —se rio Varro—. Tus pensamientos estaban en tierras lejanas.

—Mis pensamientos, no mis miembros —dijo Agron con una sonrisa de remordimiento para admitir su error.

Continuó con el asalto. Fue un ataque precipitado: se estiró demasiado y Varro se abalanzó debajo de su brazo para golpearle fuerte en las costillas. Agron hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Muerto —anunció Varro. Sujetó el antebrazo de Agron de forma fraternal—. Pero fue un buen combate.

—Mi gratitud, aceptaría mejor las felicitaciones después de la victoria. ¿Otra vez? —Con una sonrisa amplia levantó su espada, pero una carcajada sobre su hombro le dejó inmóvil. Se giró para encontrar a Spartacus esperando. El campeón le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Es cierto que a Varro le vendría bien una derrota contundente, pero seré yo el que se la aseste.

Inclinando la cabeza, Agron se hizo a un lado y dejó que los amigos entrenaran. No vio a otros compañeros disponibles, por lo tanto se acercó al pallus de madera. El guerrero en él clamaba en contra de desafilar su hoja (incluso una hoja de entrenamiento), pero no admitía que las punzadas en sus músculos eran satisfactorias.

No se quedó solo mucho rato. Pronto, se dio cuenta de una sombra más a su lado… Verix, golpeando pausadamente otro muñeco de entrenamiento, sus ojos clavados en el hombro de Agron. Este rechinó los dientes y no dijo nada. Tiberius no había pedido protección. Tenía orgullo; si era incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo, aceptaría la ayuda. Pero no le daría las gracias a Agron por causar problemas donde no existía ninguno, o por hacer una escena en nombre de quien no lo había pedido personalmente.

No había contado con la estupidez de Verix.

El galo se acercó a él después de unos pocos minutos de miradas furtivas. Agron inclinó fríamente la cabeza como saludo.

—Eres nuevo en el ludus. No sabes cómo funciona esto aquí —dijo Verix por iniciativa propia.

—De la misma jodida forma que funciona en todas partes —dijo Agron de modo cortante—. Aprendo rápido.

Dio énfasis a sus palabras con golpes ininterrumpidos; no impresionaron. Una expresión desagradable desfiguró la ya de por sí fea cara de Verix.

—No lo bastante rápido. No tienes posición, ni poder, ni derecho. He visto cómo se desplaza tu mirada… aléjate del muchacho.

Agron fingió ignorancia.

—¿Qué muchacho?

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, germano. Tu cabeza está tan llena de mierda como la de tu hermano, pero incluso una rata sabe cómo luchar y follar.

Internamente, Agron sonrió para sí mismo, una sonrisa feroz y depredadora. Verix estaba intentando intimidarle. Y pensaba que la mejor forma de hacerlo era llamar la atención al poco tiempo de Agron (lo cual sólo le recordaba a la libertad), e insultar a su hermano (lo cual era lo más estúpido que hubiera pensado cualquiera, joder). No le rompería su promesa a Tiberius, aún no, pero se deleitó en el conocimiento de que el galo era lo bastante estúpido para proporcionar otras razones para la paliza que se merecía tanto con creces. Esperaría unos cuantos días, lo bastante para que su conversación se desvaneciera en la mente de Tiberius, y entonces teñiría la arena del ludus con la sangre del galo.

—Ah, creo que conozco al muchacho del que hablas: ¿el que desprecia cada roce tuyo? ¿Y exactamente cómo —añadió, ante el gruñido de Verix— se supone que evitará a uno que vive tan cerca?

—Sabes qué quiero decir, joder.

Agron dio un resoplido.

—Sé que eres un chucho rabioso que aspira un día a ser tan inteligente como Segovax —dijo con desdén—. Y era el gilipollas más estúpido que respiraba. Si buscas ordenarme, hazlo con el escudo y la espada. Si no, no me da la gana.

Sin más palabras, se giró, con la intención de buscar a alguien con quien entrenar. Tenía una idea imprecisa de que Verix podría cogerle y darle la vuelta, o gritar algo insultante, lo que no se esperaba fue el golpe fuerte de una espada con núcleo de hierro contra su espalda desnuda.

Dio un traspié sólo un instante, después giró.

—¡Traidor de mierda! —maldijo, su voz un aullido mientras la espada golpeaba de nuevo, haciendo sangrar su nariz. Agron embistió y golpeó fuerte en la muñeca al otro gladiador. Verix gruñó, pero se negaba a soltar el agarre. Giró otra vez; Agron levantó su escudo y echó todo el peso de su cuerpo en el golpe, por lo que Verix dio un traspié, y pudo agacharse debajo de la guardia del galo. Soportó un golpe fuerte hacia las costillas, doloridos ya por su combate con Varro, pero consiguió asestar la empuñadura de la espada contra el antebrazo de Verix y abatir, casi aplastando sus dedos y golpeando violentamente la espada de su agarre.

Verix maldijo y usó su condición física fornida para derribar a Agron. Ya no trabados en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, atacó con los puños y el escudo, pero Agron estaba lleno de intensidad resuelta. Tiró su espada y usó su propio escudo para bloquear el brazo desnudo de su adversario. Con la otra mano, arrancó el escudo del agarre de Verix. Después se abalanzó.

Hubo una refriega feroz, pero Agron tenía el control, en el sentido literal y figurado. Dio un puñetazo a la boca del galo y sintió que la sangre salpicaba los nudillos. Una sonrisa salvaje cruzó lentamente su rostro y le golpeó de nuevo. Un golpe rebotó en sus pómulos pero casi no lo notó…

El escozor penetrante del látigo contra la espalda sacó un gruñido de sus labios. Fue apartado, y lentamente la voz de Doctore veía la luz, como olas calientes levantando la arena.

—¡… basta!

Agron se quedó inmóvil. Había sangre en su boca, aunque no recordaba haber sido golpeado tan fuerte, y escupió sobre el suelo.

—El galo me atacó cuando estaba de espaldas —dijo con rigidez—. Simplemente buscaba castigar el error.

—¿Y por qué estabas de espaldas? —preguntó el Doctore con expectación, como si les guiara en una clase. Agron le miró con incredulidad.

—¡No había entablado combate con él!

El Doctore caminó a zancadas hacia ellos, Verix se había levantado solo de la arena, la cual todavía se le pegaba en los sitios donde el sudor o la sangre le había dejado la piel pegajosa. Hacia él, le dijo el Doctore:

—Tu sólo objetivo es llevar honor a la Casa de Batiatus. Para hacerlo, debes luchar con honor.

Hacia Agron:

—Cuando tienes la espada en la mano, espera el ataque.

Agron asintió de mala gana, aunque eso no le detuvo para gruñirle a Verix mientras se retiraba del área. Sus costillas le palpitaban incómodamente, y la arenilla levantada por la pelea se le pegaba a la cara. Malhumorado, tiró la espada de entrenamiento al suelo y caminó hacia el depósito de agua para limpiar las heridas leves. Tiberius estaba cerca, merodeando al lado de la caja de armas. Casi por costumbre, Agron le miró, su mirada buscando los ojos del esclavo sólo para encontrarlos ya sobre él. Parecía enfadado.

Sorprendido, Agron se acercó más.

—Buscas pelea con él, cuando no te lo han pedido —siseó el esclavo. La ansiedad estaba escrita en las líneas de su rostro. Agron deseaba verlas calmadas; puso la mano en la mejilla de Tiberius

—Sólo he devuelto sus golpes —dijo en voz baja y sinceramente—. No habría ignorado tu deseo tan fácilmente, si no es provocado.

Tiberius observó con desconfianza a Agron durante un instante, antes de asentir.

—¿Necesitas al Medicus?

Agron se estiró, haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras los músculos de su abdomen gemían en protesta. Aunque sólo le dolía el área; una vez se había roto dos costillas, y el dolor no era algo que pudiera olvidarse. Estaría bien.

—No —antes de poder hablar de nuevo, el Doctore les llamó para el descanso de la comida. Tiberius echó una ojeada, y Agron le cogió por la muñeca—. Siéntate hoy conmigo y con mi hermano, si quieres —añadió con rapidez.

Tiberius parecía sorprendido, pero asintió e incluso le ofreció el indicio de una sonrisa antes de desaparecer, dándose prisa para ayudar al cocinero. Agron sonrió ampliamente detrás de él un instante, como un tonto, hasta que un brazo estaba colgado de repente alrededor de sus hombros. Saltó - joder, la gente necesitaba dejar de acercarse a él desde detrás -, sólo para encontrar a Donar. Inclinó la cabeza como saludo, aunque con cautela. Donar era una extraña mezcla de apatía, confianza y brusquedad que hacía difícil juzgar sus intenciones, pero Agron encontraba que le gustaba el hombre. Daba gusto ver lo directo que era.

—Malgastas demasiado esfuerzo en un muchacho al que no te has follado —apuntó Donar.

Muy directo.

—De ahí mi esfuerzo.

—Verix no se dará por vencido fácilmente, no después de ser desautorizado por Spartacus. Ha meado en su territorio.

—Ha meado en la arena —Agron quitó de un empujón su brazo. Donar se rió entre dientes. Juntos se alejaron hacia el ludus, aunque Donar no era novato y podría haber empujado con facilidad hacia la parte delantera.

—¿Y qué hiciste tú?

—Hice una invitación, más que amenazas.

Su respiración se detuvo mientras Tiberius le miraba otra vez, echando un vistazo por debajo de sus pestañas, y le sonreía ligeramente. ¿Cómo era que una simple mirada podía atraparle tanto?

—Una estrategia sensata —murmuró Donar—. Tomaré parte contigo.

—¿Tú qué?

Donar se apoderó de dos cuencos para ellos, y en seguida se sentó en la mesa donde Duro y Agron comían normalmente. Duro, masajeándose un hombro dolorido, se unió a él casi al instante.

—Te aburres de la hostia en este sitio sin amenazas de muerte —Donar se encogió de hombros—. Busco entretenimiento, y seguro que me lo proporcionará verte en la estacada.

Después de un largo y tortuoso instante en el que sufrió las burlas de los dos hombres, Tiberius se unió a ellos en la mesa. Él era diferente a como era cuando hablaba a solas con Agron; parecía retraído, casi frío, pero no. Duro estaba diciendo algo estúpido, como siempre, y aunque los demás se reían, Tiberius miró hacia abajo y sonrió. Sólo era la timidez lo que le mantenía la boca cerrada, o la incertidumbre. Era mucho más fácil irritar a gladiadores desconocidos cuando tres estaban escuchando sus palabras, más que uno, y prefería evitar totalmente el tema.

Agron tomó consciencia de que le estaba mirando fijamente, pero se sentía incapaz de apartar los ojos del rostro del esclavo. Era fascinante. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban en la mesa, se encontraba más capaz de interpretar la expresión de Tiberius con la misma facilidad que podía escuchar su voz. La suavidad alrededor de sus ojos hablaba de diversión; la ligera sacudida de sus labios, repugnancia; la inclinación del cuello, inquietud.

Tiberius levantó la mirada y Agron observó cómo la vergüenza y el placer atravesaron su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que su propia expresión debía de ser insoportablemente tierna, pero eso no parecía desalentar a Tiberius en absoluto; en cambio, por primera vez, habló sin ser motivado.

—¿Sabes quién se ocupa de los pájaros? —le preguntó de repente.

—¿Qué?

—Los pájaros. Los descubrí esta mañana; sus jaulas están en la habitación de sobra, al lado de la escalera hacia la villa. Me preguntaba quién los cuida.

—No lo sé. ¿Te gustan los pájaros? —añadió después de una pausa vacilante. Parecía un interés extraño, pero que le condenaran si iba a descartar algo de lo que Tiberius disfrutaba. “Podría aprender a que me gusten los pájaros”, gritó con sus ojos. “Podría aprender a que me guste cualquier cosa”.

Tiberius se encogió de hombros.

—No especialmente. Pero un esclavo hábil siempre tiene ventaja sobre otro inexperto. Mi talento como esclavo personal no es deseado aquí, así que pensaba en perfeccionar otros nuevos.

—¿Qué talentos posees como esclavo personal? —preguntó Duro, con la risa acechando en las palabras. Debajo de la mesa, Agron le dio una patada. Por suerte, Tiberius sólo parecía divertido.

—Un esclavo personal no es un esclavo sexual, así que deja de reírte. La Casa de Batiatus caería en un día si te dieran el cargo de los deberes de un esclavo personal, Duro; o de hecho cualquier deber además de custodiar tu propia cabeza y polla.

Donar y Agron se rieron a carcajadas. Después de un breve instante de conmoción alegre, Duro también se rió y le dio un golpe a Tiberius en la espalda.

—Con razón mi hermano te favorece, ¡tu lengua es tan vil como la suya!

Agron le dio una patada a Duro otra vez, lo bastante fuerte que aulló y le fulminó con la mirada. Donar estaba casi sin aliento por las carcajadas.

—Mira su cara, tan roja como la de un muchacho —se burló, dándole un codazo con fuerza a Agron en las costillas. Éste respondió con una llave de cabeza, probablemente una reacción excesiva, pero una que sentía excesivamente satisfactoria.

—Con razón nadie te favorece, tu lengua es tan imprudente como la suya.

Sacudió su barbilla en dirección a Duro y soltó a Donar de su agarre. Ambos protestaron alegremente pero a Agron ya le daba igual. Cuando Agron arriesgó una ojeada a Tiberius, la cara del esclavo no tenía emoción. Presentaba una suave y perfecta diversión. La cara del esclavo perfecto, sin proporcionar pistas. A Agron se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Vosotros, los gladiadores —dijo Tiberius con ligereza, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Os quejáis sin cesar de vuestro entrenamiento, pero hacéis la mitad de vuestras peleas fuera de él. Eso aturde a mi mente.

—Si buscas…

—Duro —le dijo Agron como advertencia. Duro le sonrió ampliamente.

Agron le ignoró y miró hacia Tiberius, cuyas mejillas estaban sonrojadas como si también hubiera adivinado demasiado tarde cuáles habrían sido las palabras de Duro. Agron sospechaba mucho que habrían incluido el consejo sobre cómo aturdir de forma más placentera la mente de uno, aunque mantenía aquella idea firmemente guardada bajo llave.

—No prestes atención a estos pedazos de mierda si quieres descubrir la mente de un gladiador, porque no tienen ninguna. Me ofrecería yo mismo para el estudio, aunque sospecho que el hedor y compañía de ellos han hecho que te repugne la idea.

Tiberius le sonrió, y el corazón de Agron empezó a latir, lo bastante fuerte para poder ignorar las risitas de los idiotas a su lado.

—Una oferta bien recibida —dijo Tiberius. Se puso de pie—. Y una que recordaré. Mis disculpas, el entrenamiento puede haber terminado, pero mis deberes no están completados. Mi gratitud por la invitación y la compañía.

Tiberius recogió sus cuencos vacíos y volvió al lado del cocinero. Agron sabía que sus ojos eran evidentes, siguiendo su partida, pero no podía evitarlo, ni la sonrisa amplia que se extendía en su cara.

—Una oferta bien recibida —dijo Donar lentamente.

Como uno, él y Duro se inclinaron para darle a Agron palmadas de enhorabuena en la espalda. Agron no respondió, sino que sonrió más. Se había equivocado, ¡parecía que los dioses romanos le demostraban favor después de todo!


	5. Decisiones imprudentes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho el retraso, la resaca post-navideña ha durado más de lo que pensaba!
> 
> Los comentarios y los kudos son muy bien recibidos y apreciados ;)

La traducción del fanfic cuenta con la **autorización expresa** de su autora **Gaygreekgladiator**.

# Capítulo 5

### Decisiones imprudentes

Al día siguiente, Nasir se acercó a la pajarera con precaución. Los pájaros se le quedaron mirando, perfectamente plácidos, y lentamente bajó a medias la abertura, protegiendo el espacio con la otra mano. Ninguno intentó escapar. Con más confianza, extendió la mano en el interior y levantó un solo pájaro, envolviendo sus alas con su mano. Se contorsionó en su puño hasta que alcanzó una postura más segura.

Nasir cerró la jaula y, con cuidado, acarició el pico del pájaro. Este le intentó picar de forma un tanto juguetona, y sonrió. Era una paloma grisácea, moteada con manchas cobrizas, bastante bonita para ser un pájaro, pensó, tal vez una mascota hacía tiempo. El problema con los pájaros era que no tenían personalidad. Nasir había tenido cariño a los perros en su villa anterior: habían sido criaturas alegres y cariñosas, bastante ignorantes e indiferentes al hecho de que tenían dueño. Una o dos veces, Levitus había entretenido a sus invitados de Alejandría con gatos: aquellos quizás habían sido menos alegres, pero con aquel mismo espíritu independiente. Nasir habría preferido gatos, perros e incluso caballos a las palomas y sus estúpidos y vidriosos ojos.

Pero no tenía alternativa en el asunto. Así que felicitando con poco entusiasmo al pájaro por su plumaje, aplastó un poco de pan duro que había llevado consigo, y le ofreció migas para comer. Esperó un picotazo brusco contra su palma, pero el pájaro cogió la comida tan fácilmente como un niño ladrón. Ligeramente sorprendido, Nasir acarició sus alas.

—¿Tienes debilidad por los pájaros?

Nasir saltó y derramó las migas de pan. El pájaro se alejó de su agarre, y él echó a correr frenéticamente para atraparlo de nuevo, pero la criatura sólo estaba preocupada por su comida matutina, ahora sobre el polvo.

Avergonzado, Nasir levantó la vista para encontrar al Doctore mirándole con una sonrisa amable.

—No —dijo después de una pausa—. No me gustan. Sólo me preguntaba quién las cuidaba. Parece como si tal deber hubiera recaído en el esclavo del ludus.

—Una vez lo hizo —el Doctore dio un paso y tendió su mano. El pájaro voló a su mano, y lo devolvió a la jaula—. La chica, Naevia, se ocupa de ellos ahora.

—Si son suyos, ¿por qué los tiene en el ludus y no en la villa?

—No son suyos. Originalmente pertenecieron a un gladiador llamado Auctus, al menos así afirmaba Barca, aunque él también recogió y compartió las responsabilidades.

—Barca,,, —repitió Nasir—. El nombre agita mi memoria, mi anterior Dominus le favorecía en la arena.

—Como hicieron muchos. Era un luchador fuerte, aunque tenía una extraña afinidad por las criaturas delicadas. Cuando ganó su libertad, los pájaros pasaron a Pietros, y Naevia asumió la tarea después de su muerte.

Algo en sus palabras provocaron en Nasir algo extraño, pero tardó un instante en recomponerse. Lentamente, giró y abrió la pajarera. No se molestó en elegir un pájaro aquella vez; simplemente esparció el resto del pan en el suelo. Mientras les observaba comer, preguntó:

—¿Barca y Pietros eran amantes?

—Sí.

—Y Barca compró su propia libertad.

—Sí.

—Pero no la de Pietros, aunque le había prometido hacerlo. El cocinero me lo dijo —explicó como disculpándose después de una pausa. Metió sus dedos por los barrotes de la jaula—. Parece… cruel. Un golpe sentido aún más duramente que uno dado en el combate.

—He visto a hombres entrar en este ludus seguros de que conseguirán la gloria en la arena, sólo para morir al día siguiente antes de avistar su arena. Es un mundo cruel. Sin embargo, los afortunados encuentran la felicidad en él, incluso si breve.

—Como tú una vez —ofreció Nasir en voz baja.

No había malinterpretación de la tristeza en la voz del Doctore o en la profundidad del sentimiento en su mirada. Nasir había sabido desde su llegada al ludus que aquel Doctore era un hombre con secretos. No sabía qué forma había tomado, pero la presencia de uno ahora, en su voz, era inequívoca.

—Una vez —el Doctore comenzó a marcharse, aunque hizo una pausa en la puerta—. Agron lucha mañana en la arena. Con la ayuda de la Fortuna, deberá esperar gloriosa victoria.

¿Qué tenía que ver aquello con todo? Pensó Nasir con ira, pero rozó su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y encontró un calor que le traicionó.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Los gladiadores no fueron informados de la demostración en la arena hasta más tarde, al crepúsculo. El Doctore dio a Nasir el pergamino que contenía los nombres de aquellos que lucharían; lo entregó en los baños, y fue asaltado e ignorado en segundos. Agotado después de un largo día sin haber dormido, se marchó para retirarse a su habitación.

—¡Espera!

Giró para encontrar a Agron acercándose, como era de esperar, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía un niño, encendido por la excitación, y tenía que esforzarse para evitar sonreír en respuesta.

—¿Entregas los resultados pero no te quedas para escucharlos?

—No he estado en los juegos en muchas semanas, y Spartacus ha derribado a tantos campeones que dudo si reconocería los nombres de los gladiadores en la lista.

—Excepto los de quienes son propiedad de Batiatus —le recordó Agron.

—Sí.

—Como yo.

—Sí.

—¿No sientes curiosidad por ver cómo me va?

Mientras hablaba, se acercaba más. Nasir inclinó su barbilla para mantener su rostro a la vista, y para impedir mirar fijamente la extensión de músculo delante de él. Limpio del baño, Agron olía bien y brillaba de manera atractiva a la luz del farol.

Una pena, meditó Nasir, que la poca luz no fuera tan favorecedora en su rostro como la luz del sol; sus ojos eran de un color incierto y las sombras proporcionaban poco contraste a sus bordes indefinidos. Sin embargo, era también una bendición. Si estaba tan cerca, lo más atractivo posible, entonces Nasir se vería obligado a algo igualmente estúpido, quizás tan estúpido como su comentario inoportuno de la tarde anterior, y su ego no podía soportar hacer aquello otra vez.

—Estás ansioso por decírmelo, así que puedo ejercer suficiente paciencia para escuchar.

La sonrisa de Agron vaciló y retrocedió, contrito.

—Si mi presencia no es deseada...

—No —espontáneamente, Nasir extendió la mano y tocó el brazo de Agron. Era la primera vez que iniciaba el contacto entre ellos, desde aquel primer encuentro cuando había extendido la mano para contener la herida, y aquella vez había sido rechazado. Una parte de sí quería encontrar significativo el hecho, pero sólo podía centrarse realmente en el ligero movimiento, mientras músculos cansados palpitaban bajo las yemas de sus dedos—. No —repitió—. Mis disculpas. Pensamientos solemnes cargan mi mente; no debería haberles permitido enfriar tu ánimo.

—Comparte tus pensamientos y verás el peso compartido —dijo Agron. Hablaba en voz baja, y se inclinó cerca para ofrecer una apariencia de intimidad en el pasillo despejado. Nasir sonrió.

—Mi gratitud, pero prefiero mi propio consejo al de otro hombre. ¿Cuándo luchas?

Agron dirigió una mirada grave, pero después de un instante decidió permitir el desvío. La animación regresó a su voz.

—Temprano —hizo una mueca—. Pero no el primero, los hombres de Selonius luchan con los de Pontius en los dos primeros combates, no son buenos para nada más. Serán unos juegos menores. Batiatus quiere probarme a mí y a Duro como gladiadores en un combate poco arriesgado. Rhaskos y Verix, y Spartacus y Varro también luchan en pareja por primera vez, como prueba y homenaje a los gemelos que fundaron Roma.

Nasir frunció el ceño.

—Romulus mató a Remus; seguramente eso no puede significar buena suerte. Esperemos que la Fortuna te sea favorable.

—No siento dudas sobre la victoria, sólo impaciencia por el avance.

—¿Lucha Crixus?

La sonrisa fue borrada de la cara de Agron.

—No, no lucha. Un campeón caído no es de importancia, ¿Por qué malgastas palabras en Crixus?

Nasir, desconcertado por el veneno en su voz, hizo una pausa antes de responder.

—Sólo he preguntado en beneficio del Medicus —y secretamente de Naevia— para saber si sus heridas necesitarán más cuidados. Se me ocurrió que una lucha insignificante... No, eso no es lo que quería decir... —se retractó con rapidez—. Una lucha en la que Batiatus busca probar a sus hombres parece el lugar perfecto para probar a un campeón caído.

—Eso es verdad —admitió Agron con un encogimiento de hombros—. No sé por qué no lucha Crixus, pero ni me importa.

Hubo una pausa incómoda.

—Te he molestado otra vez. Mis disculpas.

—No, la culpa es mía —dijo con rigidez —. Aprecio demasiado mi mal genio, un rasgo del que mi pobre madre intentó privarme en vano durante muchos años.

Forzó una sonrisa y Nasir respondió del mismo modo. El consejo del Doctore el primer día de tener cuidado con los gladiadores a su alrededor que arriesgaban sus vidas en la arena, vino a su mente, y sintió una repentina ola de compasión. El deseo de gloria era una emoción fácil de sentir y comunicar; el miedo, no. Los propios problemas de Nasir parecían lejanos en comparación a la amenazante sombra de la arena. Tocó de nuevo a Agron, ligeramente en el brazo, y se inclinó más cerca.

—¿Si rompo un secreto para verte contento, te olvidarás de las estúpidas palabras?

Agron sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Y quién te hizo confidencias, hombrecito? —le provocó.

—Vuelve a llamarme así, y nunca lo sabrás.

En aquel momento Varro salió de los baños. Parecía sorprendido al verlos (la mano de Nasir todavía estaba apoyada sobre el antebrazo de Agron, justo sobre la marca), pero sólo durante un segundo. Con una mirada cómplice, se disculpó y pasó caminando, dejándoles intimidad de nuevo. Nasir miró hacia abajo, avergonzado. Agron se agachó para forzar otra vez el contacto visual.

—Dime.

Nasir habló con voz dramáticamente baja.

—El Doctore te favorece. Me dijo que prevé la victoria para ti y Duro, y un ascenso rápido después de eso.

Estaba exagerando un poco, por supuesto, pero el deleite en el rostro de Agron había valido la pena.

—Entonces espero demostrar ser digno de su favor —vaciló. Su mano se levantó otra vez para ponerla en la mejilla de Nasir, cálida y áspera y ligera. El contacto detuvo su corazón—, y del tuyo.

—No necesitas preocuparte por eso —murmuró Nasir sin aliento, sin tener cuidado de lo que estaba diciendo. No era consciente de nada excepto del cálido flujo de aliento de Agron contra su rostro. Estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que casi podía sentir el temblor de las pestañas de Agron contra las suyas.

El instante duró dos segundos. Quizás menos.

Varro sólo había sido el primero de los gladiadores en salir de los baños. Por encima del martilleo de su propio pulso, Nasir podía oír pasos ruidosos y conversaciones bulliciosas. Pronto ya no estarían solos. Sintió un ansia salvaje por inclinar su cara y presionar sus labios en los de Agron durante un instante apremiante y duro, pero la mayor parte de sí mismo se oponía. La mano de Agron bajó a su hombro, y lo apretó en un gesto amistoso.

—Me voy a la cama. ¿Te despedirás de mí por la mañana?

Desconcertado, Nasir asintió.

—Si los deberes no me reclaman —eludió, aunque la respuesta era sí—. Con el consentimiento de los dioses.

Agron parecía decepcionado, y Nasir se aseguró de dejar que su mano vagara sobre el brazo del gladiador mientras se iba, incluso mientras maldecía su propia estupidez.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó con fuerza contra ella. La fresca brisa nocturna atravesó su piel; suspiró, y se acercó a la ventana. Sólo era visible un trozo de cielo, cubierto de nubes densas y grises. No era lo bastante alto para presionar su cara contra los barrotes, pero levantó su barbilla para sentir de nuevo el delicado flujo de viento. Le ayudaba a calmar su mente inquieta.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nasir se había jurado no volverse como Chadara, o los eunucos extranjeros que eran exhibidos en los salones de los ricos romanos, o algunos de los muchachos y muchachas que aprendían en la pubertad que el status se gana mejor de espaldas y de rodillas. Pero, ¿era tan malo cometer el error de Pietros y encontrar el amor en palabras vacías?

Agron era un gladiador. Su vida se consumía en luchas, premios, y finalmente, quizás la libertad; libertad para él y para su hermano. Cuando la tuviera, saldría apresuradamente a su tierra al Este del Rin - con el dinero adicional del premio en mano -, para no volver a poner el pie jamás en suelo romano. No se quedaría en el ludus aún más días y semanas, arriesgando la vida para liberar un esclavo del ludus que había recurrido a él por protección. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Sin duda tendría amantes propios en su hogar, amantes libres que no tenían miedo de decir lo que pensaban o mirarle o tocarle a plena vista. Con una sacudida, Nasir se dio cuenta de que incluso podría estar casado. Podría tener hijos.

A la larga, Nasir no podría ser nada más que una distracción placentera de los siempre amenazantes juegos, diversión por diversión. Era un pensamiento deprimente, pero no tenía motivo para suponer que era erróneo.

Se desplomó en la cama y apretó la parte carnosa de sus manos contra sus ojos cerrados. Quería olvidarse de Agron. Quería que sus ojos se desvanecieran de la memoria, su cuerpo se volviera distante, su risa cesara de hacer eco en los rincones de su mente o, al fallar aquello, olvidar que él mismo era un esclavo para ser usado, y nada más. Entonces, de repente, tuvo una revelación: ¿A quién coño le importaba?

Nasir era un esclavo con la misma certeza que Agron lo era. Quizás su collar era menos permanente que una marca, pero dos veces igual de condenatorio, ya que tenía pocas probabilidades de ganarse la libertad. Si, por algún milagro, ganaba el suficiente favor para ser liberado por Batiatus, ¿qué recursos tendría para liberar a Agron? Ninguno. ¿Qué pruebas tenía Agron de que Nasir no tenía amores en su antigua villa? Ninguna. ¿Qué ley enunciaba que Nasir debía enamorarse más de Agron que éste de él? Ninguna.

El pensamiento le provocó una sonrisa en el rostro. Era un poco excitante en cierta manera. Ya no estaba atado al lado de su Dominus. Podía tomar un amante si quería. Podía tomar media docena de amantes. Podía tontear con Agron, reír con él, follar o ser follado por él. Si estaba insatisfecho, podía dejarle y seguir adelante (por supuesto que cualquier amante sería mejor que Levitus, así que no podía imaginar no lograr estar satisfecho con Agron en la cama)

Contento con aquella racionalización, Nasir rodó de lado y se quedó dormido inmediatamente. Durmió profundamente aquella noche, y aún despertó antes del amanecer, como era costumbre. Para variar, había gladiadores entrenando cuando despertó: los seis que estarían en la arena aquel día y quienes se habían ofrecido como voluntarios como adversarios. Agron agitó la mano cuando salió y Nasir le devolvió la sonrisa. En cuanto le vio, Duro le guiñó el ojo e hizo una reverencia.

No tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Agron aquella mañana. Sólo pudo mirar y despedirse con un gesto, y esperar que nada de su inquietud se reflejara en su rostro.

A la mierda las racionalizaciones. Estaba enamorado hasta la médula de Agron. El gladiador podría tener dos docenas de hijos, una mujer, siete amantes y cuatro muchachos almacenados en Germania, y Nasir aún estaría enamorado de él. El gladiador podría verter su última gota de sangre en la arena aquel mismo día, sin haber cogido jamás a Nasir en sus brazos o besado sus labios, y éste estaría enamorado de él.

Las puertas del ludus se cerraron en un portazo tras Agron, y la sonrisa se desprendió del rostro de Nasir.


	6. Victoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil perdones por el retraso!!! Real life Sucks... Además no quería distanciarme demasiado del ritmo de mi beta, quien es maravillosa, y por nada del mundo querría agobiarla!
> 
> Con este capítulo nos encontramos oficialmente en el ecuador de la historia, y os prometo que irá mejorando más y más. Estad atentos y sujetaos a vuestras sillas! ^^

La traducción del fanfic cuenta con la **autorización expresa** de su autora **Gaygreekgladiator**.

# Capítulo 6

### Victoria

Le zumbaban los oídos. Agron retrocedió apresuradamente varios pasos y levantó un brazo para arrancar el yelmo de su cabeza. El Doctore le reprendería por ello más tarde, y sí, el yelmo acababa de evitar que sus sesos salpicaran la arena, pero el jodido trasto había tapado su visión lo suficiente para que su golpe se estrellara contra el suelo en primer lugar. Con la cabeza descubierta, se enfrentó de nuevo a su contrincante, con espada y escudo levantados.

Su contrincante, un hoplómaco de la Casa de Solonius, le sonrió con superioridad, o por lo menos Agron pensó que lo hacía. Incluso podía ver planes tomando forma en su cabeza para atacarle con otro golpe similar, pero Agron estaba preparado. Quizás era ocho centímetros más alto que el otro hombre, y no permitiría que un golpe en la cabeza le distrajera ahora.  
 _(Hoplómaco: Gladiador que portaba una armadura pesada y casco, junto con un escudo redondo. Como armas tan sólo portaba una lanza y un gladius)_

Observó de reojo a Duro, pero no estaba especialmente preocupado por aquello por el momento. Duro estaba luchando con un reciario; con su agilidad, podría evitar fácilmente la red y la muerte hasta que Agron pudiera reunirse con él.  
 _(Reciario: Gladiador que combatía con una red lastrada, un tridente y una daga)_

El hoplómaco arremetió, su espada en posición para clavarla en el hombro de Agron, pero esquivó con facilidad el golpe, y con pies ágiles se encontró a espaldas del hombre. Su instinto le dijo que clavara su espada en el corazón del contrincante y acabara con ello, pero el rugido de la multitud ordenó de otra manera. Atacó a su oponente a través de la espalda, lo bastante fuerte para trazar una línea sangrienta y profunda desde la cadera izquierda hasta el hombro derecho. Retrocedió otra vez para formar la misma herida al otro lado, pero el movimiento quedó abortado cuando el hoplómaco logró girar y desviarlo.

Durante unos cuantos minutos frenéticos, estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones, espada contra espada, pero Agron consiguió maniobrar su escudo y despojar a su contrincante del suyo, más pequeño. Triunfante, derribó al hombre en el suelo y provocó varias heridas severas a sus costillas y abdomen. Ninguna era suficiente para provocarle la muerte, pero el otro gladiador, debilitado, perdió pronto el agarre de su espada. Levantó dos dedos en rendición.

Agron colocó la punta de su espada en la garganta del otro y levantó la mirada hacia el editor. La multidud era levemente más ruidosa que antes, pero con el murmullo de la victoria en sus venas, sonaba ensordecedora. La herida en su frente sangraba sin cesar, y sintió el sabor a sangre y sudor.

Después de un instante de reflexión, el editor indicó que el caído viviría. Un segundo después, Agron se había reunido con Duro.

—Jodidas redes —gritó—. ¿Quién coño ha oído alguna vez sobre usar redes de mierda en una lucha?

—Nadie —sonrió Duro. Como siempre, estaban en perfecta armonía—. Porque todos los que lo intentaron están muertos.

La cara del gladiador estaba roja, ora por el efuerzo ora por la ira, y retrocedió rápidamente de su camino.

—Me cagaré en vuestros muertos —gritó, con un marcado acento galo.

—Jodidos galos —masculló Agron para sí mismo. Después se lanzó.

Su estrategia era sencila; Agron cortó por arriba y desde un lado, Duro por abajo y desde el otro. Fue tan fácil que era deprimente. Agron evitó una estocada del tridente y cortó el brazó del gladiador, lo bastante fuerte para casi separar el miembro por debajo del codo. Aquello le posicionó en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sacó de un tirón la daga del cinturón del contrincante y de aquel modo no sintió temor cuando la red atrapó su cabeza. Duro estaba al otro lado y apuñaló el muslo del hombre. Su espada atravesó fácilmente la carne y Agron supo que le causaría la muerte si no era atendido pronto.

El aullido del gladiador fue casi ahogado por la multitud, que estaba muy complacida. Agron desechó su escudo con una sonrisa amplia y dio un apretón de antebrazos con Duro. Su contrincante se había desplomado sobre el suelo, sosteniendo su brazo herido contra el pecho, y los hermanos se volvieron hacia el editor. El hombre reflexionó un minuto, pero la preferencia del público estaba clara. Metió el pulgar en su puño.

—¿Reclamarás el honor, hermano? —le ofreció Duro, jadeando.

—Tú le diste el primer golpe mortal —señaló Agron, haciendo un gesto hacia el muslo del hombre y el espeso charco de sangre debajo de él—. Supongo que sólo es justo que yo golpee segundo.

Dio un paso al frente y, sin fanfarria, clavó su espada en el pecho del hombre. La sangre salpicó sus brazos, y él y Duro disfrutaron juntos del embriagador resplandor de la aprobación de la multitud.

Putos dioses, podría acostumbrarse a aquello.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

No encontró inmediatamente a Tiberius al llegar; por suerte, el esclavo estaba ocupado en otro sitio. Sólo fue después de limpiarse de sangre, sudor y arena que salió y le buscó. Una ojeada fue suficiente para confirmar que no estaba en el patio de entrenamiento, así que volvió sobre sus pasos para hacer una búsqueda más minuciosa en el ludus.

No sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones; sólo sabía que no podía dejar que su relación permaneciera en aquel estado a medias, no después de sentir las manos y el aliento de Tiberius sobre él.

—Sobreviviste.

Agron se giró, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa engreída de su rostro. Tiberius estaba apoyado contra una de las columnas, observando a Agron. Intentaba parecer indiferente, pero su boca se curvaba en una semisonrisa, y el alivio teñía su voz. Agron se acercó a él.

—Me subestimas, hombrecito; salgo vencedor.

—Un honor compartido con tu hermano —dijo Tiberius altivamente—. Como fue asignado.

—Entonces, ¿mi sangre vale menos?

—Cuando la sangre ha ayudado en la responsabilidad, sí —se burló.

—Perteneces a la arena —rió Agron—. Contra palabras crueles como ésas, incluso el más poderoso gladiador caería —extendió los brazos—. Y, sin embargo, sigo en pie.

Tiberius rió y Agron quedó encantado. Fue una risa sincera, sonora y llena, del tipo que muy pocas veces había podido sacar de los labios del esclavo. ¿Era el alivio lo que la hizo bulliciosa? En tal caso, entonces debía importarle Agron, incluso un poco, aparte del frívolo coqueteo. El pensamiento fue como vino para él. Se acercó más, y Tiberius inclinó la cabeza, pero no retrocedió.

—Sigues —estuvo de acuerdo—. Y con mirada expectante en los ojos. ¿El premio ganado en la arena fue recompensa insuficiente? ¿Aún tienes ansias de más?

—No estuviste en la arena; este enfrentamiento es aparte —le recordó Agron—. Sacaste sangre con burlas y, sin embargo, no me alejan de tu presencia hecho un mar de lágrimas. Sin duda, eso se merece un premio extra. 

Tiberius sonrió.

—¿Y qué reclamarías, me pregunto?

Agron respiró hondo.

—Un beso —dijo con osadía.

Los ojos de Tiberius se encontraron con los suyos. Su mirada era firme, inescrutable. Lentamente se apartó de la columna. Agron, casi sin poder creer su suerte, se inclinó hacia abajo… y Tiberius presionó los labios sobre su mejilla. Permaneció un instante, los labios rozando la piel de nuevo, cuando habló en un susurro:

—¿Y el premio es suficiente, gladiador?

Su voz era ligera, pero no burlona. Había una verdadera pregunta en ella, y se apartó lo suficiente para mirar otra vez a Agron a los ojos. El gladiador se encontró incapaz de ignorar el instinto que le exigía extender las manos y coger el rostro de Tiberius, casi violentamente, manteniéndolo cerca y con fuerza. El esclavo no se opuso.

—Tu contacto me enciende —le confesó Agron en un áspero susurro—. Mil besos no me satisfacerían.

—Entonces acepta mil, de modo que con algo comencemos.

Uno de ellos se movió, no supo quién, y Tiberius estaba besándole tan ansiosamente como jamás había sido besado antes. El primer roce de labios contra labios fue capaz de desarmar como el golpe de un gladiador; Agron podría haber jurado que le zumbaban los oídos de nuevo, y se separaron después de tan sólo un instante, jadeando ya en busca de aire.

—Uno —dijo Tiberius. Agron le miró con curiosidad un instante. El esclavo levantó la mirada hacia él y sonrió. Con una sonrisa amplia, Agron avanzó, apretándole contra la columna con su cuerpo.

—Te haré perder la cuenta.

—Hazlo —dijo sin aliento.

La boca de Tiberius estaba caliente y era dócil bajo la suya. Estaba en casi movimiento constante, presionándola más intímamente antes de alejarla provocativamente, y Agron la perseguía con labios y dientes. Cuando Tiberius hizo una pausa para respirar, robó la oportunidad para acariciar el labio inferior con su lengua.

Con una sonrisa el esclavo levantó el brazo y tomó su mentón, los dedos extendidos a lo largo de su mejilla. Su agarre se tensó de forma posesiva, las romas uñas arañando la mejilla de Agron, y de pronto estaba empujando a Agron y cambiando sus posiciones.

—Aún no he terminado —gruñó Agron.

—Ya he perdido la cuenta… y deseo probar la piel.

Tiberius mordió ligeramente su mandíbula, después cerró los labios sobre la marca. Desaparecieron inmediatamente las objeciones de Agron, que enredó sus manos en el cabello de Tiberius. Le mantuvo cerca.

Un pequeño movimiento llamó su atención: Verix, que volvía de su propia batalla. El galo había sido derrotado después de un combate duro, muy reñido, pero aquel hecho recordó a Agron que había ganado, y era él quien estaba empujándose contra la pared con Tiberius, unido a él por los labios. No supo si Verix les vio. Con una sonrisa complacida volvió a inclinar la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Mírame —le ordenó de pronto Tiberius, y Agron obedeció. El esclavo era maravilloso a la luz artificial, y le acercó para otro beso.

—No podemos permanecer aquí —murmuró entre la presión de los labios—. No puedo…

—Entonces retirémonos a mi habitación —le ofreció Tiberius, cogiendo sus manos. Con coquetería, tiró más de ellas hacia el ludus—. ¿Te parece bien eso?

—Muy bien —sonrió.

La puerta no tenía cerradura, naturalmente, pero Agron se aseguró de que no pudiera abrirse, clavando a Tiberius contra ella a la primera oportunidad. Las carcajadas borbotearon, interrumpiendo el beso, y Tiberius envolvió su cintura coquetamente con una pierna. Después de un instante encontró que - a la mierda el combate - aún tenía fuerzas para levantar al esclavo del suelo. No hubo más carcajadas.

Los muslos de Tiberius eran insospechadamente musculosos, y la sensación de ser apretado entre ellos era casi arrolladora. El ángulo del beso, también, era extraño, pero satisfactorio: no tenía mucha experiencia en mirar hacia arriba para ser besado.

Al principio Tiberius se aferró a él con fuerza, dejando con sus dedos rojas marcas sobre los hombros de Agron, pero luego empezó a deslizar muy levemente sus manos sobre el pecho y la espalda de Agron, lo que compensó tensando sus piernas. El contraste entre la presión y la suavidad fue demasiado. Agron interrumpió el beso con un gemido bajo, y dejó caer su cabeza.

—Tiberius —tomó aire contra el pecho del esclavo.

—No.

La respuesta del esclavo fue tan inmediata que Agron casi le dejó caer; de hecho, logró cogerle mientras caía y le colocó suavemente – o casi - sobre el suelo.

—Mis disculpas —dijo, confuso—. ¿Qué he hecho?

—Nada, nada. Pero… ése es mi nombre romano. No es el nombre con el que me llamaba mi hermano, o el que reclamo como mío, y… —un rubor rojo tiñó sus mejillas.

Agron dio un paso adelante otra vez, con cautela, y juntó sus frentes. Una mano se deslizó hacia la nuca del ya no Tiberius, tranquilizadora.

—Quiero que me digas lo que piensas, siempre —le dijo—. Mantén tu propio consejo si lo deseas, pero conoce que tienes mi silencio y mi respeto. Nada que pase por tu cabeza es tan estúpido como para provocar que me riera de ti.

—Nasir. Quiero que me llames Nasir.

—Tiberius —había tropezado con poca fluidez en su lengua—. Nasir —fluía como vino meloso. Agron lo dijo una vez, y le besó. Lo dijo de nuevo, y Nasir rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndole tan cerca que no había espacio en absoluto entre sus cuerpos. Agron se movió contra él, el nombre de Nasir resonando en su mente. Lo repitió a menudo aquella noche.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

No follaron. No tenían los medios, el tiempo ni - lamentablemente - la fuerza. Durante minutos, simplemente se dejaron llevar en los placeres de los labios y los roces, después Nasir había caído de rodillas y hecho una mamada a Agron con notable entusiasmo. Completamente perdido, se corrió con los dedos retorciéndose en el cabello de Nasir y los ojos cerrados, hecho que irritó mucho a Nasir, aunque Agron se redimió con dulces besos. No tenía ni idea del motivo por el cual Nasir estuvo tan resuelto a ser mirado, pero como no tenía en absoluto inconveniente en mirar, se hizo una nota mental para obligarse a hacerlo en el futuro. Estaba dispuesto a devolver el favor mientras se arrodillaba en la tierra, hasta que se le ocurrió que probablemente Nasir nunca había tenido a nadie que llevara su polla a la boca, así que se decidió a hacer de su primera experiencia una que valiera la pena. Así, guió a Nasir a la cama, y procedió a dejarle completamente exhausto.

Agron coqueteó con él, le veneró; se detuvo y comenzó de nuevo a su antojo. Lentamente, después más rápidamente, empezó a extraer sonidos de los labios de Nasir como un músico de las cuerdas, y cuando las manos del esclavo temblaron por el esfuerzo y apretó su rostro contra la delgada tela y suplicó, Agron consideró sus esfuerzos bien empleados. Más tarde, se encontró tumbado tranquilamente al lado de Nasir, a medias encima de él pero con cuidado de evitar que su peso fuera demasiado incómodo. A Nasir no parecía importarle. Se acurrucó contra el pecho de Agron y puso la cabeza sobre sus hombros mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Eres…

—Retorcido —le ofreció Agron con una sonrisa amplia, aunque le dolía la mandíbula. Nasir se rió con voz ronca.

—Eso también.

—¿Cómo puedo serlo si no? Me has estado torturando durante días, semanas…

—¡Una sola semana, si acaso!

—Más.

—No.

—Sí. Los dioses son mis testigos, me torturaste durante días incluso antes de que habláramos. Y después, te acercabas y retrocedías como la puta marea, una extraña marea, imposible de medir.

—Tenía miedo —admitió Nasir, con voz entrecortada. Las palabras sonaron amargas en su lengua, y Agron frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué? ¡No de mí!

—No. He sido un esclavo doméstico casi toda mi vida. Tengo miedos que no podrías comprender jamás.

—Te privaré de ellos —juró Agron, besando su barbilla.

—No hagas promesas…

Se besaron de nuevo, perezosa y lentamente. El pulso de Nasir estaba volviendo a la normalidad, y Agron prácticamente pudo sentirle quedarse dormido. Se le habría unido con gusto, pero en aquel momento la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Por la polla de Júpiter!, ¿has estado aquí todo este tiempo? —refunfuñó el guardia—. Vuelve a tu celda.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Agron, irritado. Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de Nasir pero el guardia no cedió.

—Cuando seas el campeón, tendrás derecho a un culo y un cuarto privado. Hasta entonces vuelve a tu jodida celda.

Agron fulminó al hombre con la mirada, pero Nasir empujó de mala gana su hombro.

—Vete —murmuró—. Te buscaré en la mañana.

Agron le dio un beso de despedida y se levantó. Le importaba un bledo su propia desnudez, pero se colocó con cuidado para bloquear de la vista el cuerpo de Nasir. El pensamiento de otros ojos comiéndole - lo cual había sido ofensivo antes - ahora le era repugnante. Probablemente mataría mañana a Verix. En cualquier caso, el guardia no se dio cuenta. Condujo a Agron de regreso a la celda que compartía con Duro y le empujó dentro. Verle, incluso vestido de nuevo con su subligaria, le ganó miradas cómplices y gestos.

Cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, preparado para dormir, y Duro le sonrió ampliamente.

—Varro gana su apuesta - . Agron dio un resoplido

—¿No hiciste la misma apuesta, cabeza de chorlito?

—Cuando Varro apostó, no habíamos ganado en la arena, y Ashur no quiso aceptar la promesa de ganancias inexistentes como aval.

Agron sonrió. Su batalla de aquella mañana parecía muy, muy lejos. Se tumbó, sobre la tierra, y se quedó dormido.

—Además —dijo Duro con un bostezo, los ojos cerrados—, habría perdido. La fecha para mi apuesta pasó hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo.


	7. Restos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil perdones por el retrado, estuve unos días sin ordenador porque me lo tuvieron que formatear, pero afortunadamente lo tenía todo guardado además de esta traducción. Pero tuve que pasar por el coñazo de instalarlo todo.
> 
> De nuevo muchas gracias por vuestros kudos, que me hacen saber que esta historia está siendo tan bien aceptada!

La traducción del fanfic cuenta con la **autorización expresa** de su autora **Gaygreekgladiator**.

# Capítulo 7

### Restos

Nasir se despertó pronto aquella mañana, con el sabor de los labios de Agron aún en los suyos. Se quedó tumbado en la cama, y miró la pálida luz del sol entrar sigilosamente en la celda, primero sólo una delgada grieta en la pared de enfrente, luego creciendo lentamente para calentar los dedos de sus pies. Quizás no era precisamente un lujo - la luz del sol estaba disponible para cualquier ser humano -, pero sintió como si lo fuera cuando su cuerpo estuvo desinhibido y saciado, y su mente llena de pensamientos apacibles. Agron, a pesar de su incursión en la arena, aún estaba vivo, aún “muy” vivo, pensó con una sonrisa lasciva, y afectuoso con él. Sumamente afectuoso con él.

En su imaginación, Nasir delineaba el cuerpo de Agron, empezando con su embriagadora mirada y continuando hacia abajo. El mero pensamiento de sus labios hizo temblar todo su cuerpo, y su mano rozó levemente su polla. En el pasado, Nasir había encontrado que los beneficios de su propio contacto íntimo no compensaban la atención que debía prestar, pero es que nunca había tenido tanta intimidad en su antiguo ludus…

Ni había tenido un amante. Con una sonrisa, se levantó de la cama y salió discretamente de su habitación.

Cuando llegó a la celda de Agron, encontró al hombre ya despierto. Agron se levantó, acercándose, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Acercó a Nasir de un tirón a través de las rejas para un beso. Los bordes del metal se resistieron a su piel, y Nasir sonrió.

—Una acogedora bienvenida, que aprecio mucho —dijo en voz baja cuando se separaron.

—¿Cómo podría darte lo contrario? El solo pensamiento de ti provoca sonrisas —Agron se inclinó más cerca, y mordisqueó juguetonamente su labio inferior—. E incita la polla.

—Una tarea más idónea para manos y labios —sonrió Nasir, retirándose de las rejas—. Espera aquí, y volveré en breve.

Logró encontrar a un guardia dispuesto a abrir la celda de Agron, bajo el pretexto del entrenamiento temprano. El guardia o era profundamente estúpido o muy bueno en ocultar sus pensamientos, pero tenía una llave y estaba dispuesto a usarla, así que Nasir no le hizo caso.

Ni siquiera fingieron acercarse al patio de entrenamiento. Nasir llevó a Agron a la habitación con las palomas, y en seguida tiró de él en un beso. Agron parecía poco seguro de qué hacer con sus manos: tocó la mejilla de Nasir, su cintura, le cogió de la muñeca, agarró su culo. Era adorable, y Nasir se separó para recompensarle colocando los labios en su mandíbula. Agron soltó un gemido bajo y jadeante.

—Tu lengua tiene tanto talento como crueldad.

Nasir sonrió y utilizó su “cruel” lengua para aliviar la piel irritada por sus dientes.

—Y tus manos tan incitantes como mortales, mi temible gladiador —dijo alegremente.

Agron rio ante aquello y agarró más fuerte el culo de Nasir, apretándole contra su cuerpo.

—Déjame redimirme —murmuró.

—Con mucho gusto.

Se puso de puntillas para besar de nuevo a Agron en los labios, pero antes de poder cumplir la promesa, se abrió la puerta.

—¡Oh! Mis disculpas.

Más allá de Agron estaba la esclava personal, Naevia. La sorpresa teñía su rostro, aunque sólo era leve. Estaban empatados, pensó Nasir con gravedad.

—Me mandan a buscarte —dijo Naevia. Sus ojos bajaron hacia la jaula en la esquina—, y dar de comer a los pájaros.

Dio un paso al frente y esparció semillas en el suelo de la jaula. Las manos de Agron rodearon la cintura de Nasir de manera protectora.

—¿A buscar a Nasir? —preguntó, la desconfianza empañando su voz.

—Sí.

—¿Con qué propósito?

—La Domina no me lo dijo —se encogió de hombros—. Pero esta noche recibimos al magistrado y a la élite de Capua. Imagino que necesita la experiencia del mayor número de esclavos competentes posible.

—Iré en breve —dijo Nasir. Rozó los labios de Agron en un ligero beso y Naevia salió discretamente—. No mueras antes de que vuelva a ti.

—¿Y después? —preguntó Agron.

Nasir le dio un manotazo con una sonrisa y siguió la espalda de Naevia que se retiraba. Una vez más, se encontró en la villa. Los arreglos se habían extendido, de modo que incluso la áspera piedra estaba siendo pulida y limpiada.

La Domina de la casa estaba en el patio, rodeada por una plétora de esclavos, platos y ánforas. Hablaba bruscamente a aquellos a su alrededor y en sus ojos vio la mirada medio trastornada de quien está ansioso por impresionar.

—Ah, Naevia. Tú, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó a Nasir.

—Tiberius —dijo después de una pausa. Su noche con Agron había entorpecido su lengua con respecto a nombres.

—Mi marido me dice que fuiste esclavo personal de Levitius, ¿no es así?

—Sí, Domina.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Cinco años.

—Y como Levitius sigue sin casarse, supongo que estás bien familiarizado con la obligación de organizar entretenimiento para una gran cantidad de invitados muy respetados. Naevia aún es nueva en ese tipo de funciones: la instruirás a ella y a los otros esclavos. Esta noche somos anfitriones de la ceremonia de la toga del hijo del magistrado.

—Un gran honor, Domina. Ofreceré cuanta ayuda pueda.

Lucrecia sonrió.

—Excelente. Nadia —dijo, chasqueando los dedos. Uno de los esclavos que había servido a Batiatus cuando Nasir había llegado por primera vez dio un paso al frente con una pequeña inclinación—, ve al mercado. Sé de buena tinta que el magistrado favorece el lirón, así que asegúrate de abastecerte tan bien como habitualmente, y sólo del mejor.

Nasir tosió y la Domina le miró con expectación.

—También favorece la anguila, Domina. Y el magistrado tiene gustos muy especifícos en vino; si lo desea, podría…

—¿Cuáles son sus preferencias? —exigió Lucrecia.

—Lamentablemente, no recuerdo. Pero hay un escolta que siempre acompaña a sus criadas a hacer la compra en todo momento, y es muy característico. Si lo desea, puedo describirlo, para que su sirvienta pueda encontrar a la criada y descubrir ella misma su vino favorito.

Lucretia estaba encantada; ya había demostrado ser valioso. Le ordenó que lo hiciera, y a Naevia hacer amistad con el esclavo de cualquier hombre importante que entrara en la villa aquella noche. Nasir fue hacia Nadia y describió al escolta, un egipcio una cabeza más alto que él a quien faltaba la mano izquierda, pero con hombros tan anchos como un buey. Nasir le conocía bien: Levitius favorecía al hombre, y el magistrado no era contrario a ofrecer los servicios de sus guardias para cierto entretenimiento privado.

Después de aquello, él y Naevia pasaron varias horas al lado de Lucretia mientras planeaba, ofreciendo opiniones cuando preguntaba y asegurándose de que su voluntad se llevara a cabo. Nasir quería ayudar, pero lo hizo muy cautelosamente. Sabía que era un esclavo personal sumamente competente y de gran valor en la villa, pero al haber encontrado su lugar en el ludus era reacio a abandonarlo de modo permanente. Más aún, no quería invadir los deberes de Naevia.

Afortunadamente, no obstante, parecía sinceramente agradecida de tenerle con ella. Aprendía rápido y no sentía envidia por tenerle como profesor. Finalmente Lucrecia se retiró al balcón. Les ordenó supervisar a los otros esclavos en los preparativos y a Naevia a buscarla antes de que llegara el magistrado para ayudarla con la ropa. Ahora que las decisiones habían sido tomadas, había mucho que hacer - limpiar, colocar flores, preparar la comida- y se pusieron a ello con celeridad. Fue entonces cuando Nasir descubrió que, aunque los esclavos de la casa parecían especialmente dóciles, eran exactamente como todos los demás esclavos en un sentido: el cotilleo.

—Vives con los gladiadores todos los días —dijo Aelia con ilusión mientras deshuesaban aceitunas—. ¿De verdad son las bestias que parecen?

“Que los dioses bendigan a Chadara”, pensó con una sonrisa. Gracias a su guía, sabía ser perfectamente elocuente en el lenguaje que se le requería ahora. Se encogió de hombros maliciosamente y habló con voz ligera.

—Muy pocos, sí. La mayoría simplemente son hombres… Algunos son dioses.

Sus palabras provocaron un aluvión de risillas.

—Hablas de Spartacus, ¿no? —exigió Flavia—. Mira no nos lo contará, aunque ha yacido con él…

—Cuando el campeón de Capua pide discreción, una accede —dijo Mira elegantemente.

—La experiencia personal no da pie a mis palabras en relación a Spartacus —dijo Nasir en un intento de dar lugar a la reconciliación—, aunque no tengo dudas de que son ciertas. Pero nuestro campeón no favorece a los hombres.

—Nunca he conocido a un hombre que no se enamorara de un chico guapo —anunció Aelia con seguridad—, especialmente uno separado tanto tiempo de la compañía de mujeres. Y con un pelo como el tuyo y una cara a juego, incluso el más amante de los coños debe haber estado tentado. ¿Sin duda habrás sentido sus ojos sobre ti, como minímo?

—Ni una sola vez —se rio Nasir.

—¿Qué otros dioses tiene para ofrecer la Casa de Batiatus? —preguntó Mira.

Nasir se encogió de hombros y avanzó para ayudar a Flavia a colocar los adornos de seda. Su relación con Agron era tan nueva que no tenía deseos de que se burlaran de él por ello, así que siguió haciéndose el inocente.

— Crixus, por supuesto; con cada día que pasa, su regreso a la arena se acerca más. Claro que también prefiere a las mujeres en exclusiva —dijo hacia la expresión perspicaz de Naevia.

—¿Y qué hay de Varro? —conjeturó Flavia.

—Quizás se podría persuadir a Varro… cuando se encuentre frente al chico adecuado —dijo con una astuta sonrisa—. Aunque no soy él.

Incluso Naevia se rió ante aquello, escandalizada, aunque la sola idea de un esclavo doméstico yaciendo con un gladiador le hizo abandonar la conversación. Nasir sonrió para sus adentros y saltó a otra mesa donde empezó a colocar comida y vino. Chasqueó la lengua a las chicas, instándolas a sus tareas con más rapidez, mas el silencio no duró:

—La mujer y el hijo de Varro no estarán contentos de oír eso —dijo Mira distraídamente.

—No he dicho que haya encontrado al chico adecuado, ni que esté buscándolo. Simplemente quería decir que, si se enfrentaran a la tentación, Spartacus y Crixus resistirían fácilmente, y Varro no.

Las chicas presionaron por nombres de más “dioses”, pero las eludió. Se sacó a colación el nombre de Rhaskos, y Nasir protestó vehementemente. Hubo debate sobre si la violencia era una ventaja o un fallo en la cama, y antes de que Nasir supiera cómo ocurrió, la conversación volvió hacia él.

—Debes de tener un amante entre ellos —insistió Aelia.

—¿Debo?

—El rubor sobre tus mejillas cuando hablas de dioses —dijo con complicidad—, te traiciona. ¿No nos lo dirás? Nosotras las chicas comunes tenemos pocas ocasiones de visitar la arena, y yo ya no puedo reconocer más nombres. Si no podemos adivinarlo, debes contárnoslo.

—Si no puedes adivinarlo, quizás los dioses no desean que lo sepas —contraargumentó.

—Agron —dijo Naevia. Todos la miraron fijamente, anonadados. Nasir más que nadie. Ella levantó la mirada, divertida—. Su amante es Agron, el nuevo gladiador del este del Rin. Un gladiador muy atractivo también, aunque sólo ha luchado una vez. Y no me preguntéis cómo lo sé, tales palabras no es apropiado que crucen los labios de una mujer virtuosa.

Nasir recibió más de un golpe burlón en el brazo por aquello, y supo que estaba ruborizándose otra vez. Mierda. 

—¿Tu traición no conoce límites? —dijo a Naevia. Ella le guiñó el ojo y le ignoró.

—Agron... —dijo Flavia pensativamente—. Le hemos visto, ¿no? Si era uno nuevo, entonces le vimos, cuando Ilithya eligió un gladiador para patrocinar.

—Eso hicimos. Vimos bastante.

Nasir arqueó las cejas.

—Ilithya hizo que los gladiadores se desnudaran para su disfrute —explicó Mira.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—¡Pero lo hizo! —insistió Aelia.

—Una auténtica mujer romana…

—¡Ja! —le interrumpió Flavia—. Las verdaderas mujeres romanas sólo existen delante de sus padres. Y no pienses que una mujer no puede apreciar una buena polla a pesar de que no tenga una propia.

Le cogió del brazo mientras decía lo último, de manera tan informal que desconcertó a Nasir, aunque sonrió por su descaro. Ni siquiera Chadara había llegado nunca a tocarle sin tantas reservas. Nadie lo había hecho hasta Agron… ¿Qué había en la Casa de Batiatus que provocaba el afecto físico espontáneo? ¿O era algo en Nasir mismo que había cambiado?

—¡Y lo que había para apreciar! —suspiró Aelia—. Ahí estaba el galo, Segovax, la tenía como un caballo.

—Con cara como uno —replicó Mira.

—¿Cuál era Agron? —preguntó Aelia con curiosidad.

—Estaba al lado de Segovax —dijo Naevia.

Hubo un instante en que Nasir fue sometido a las más intensas incomodidad y risas que había experimentado jamás mientras las chicas le incomodaban con recuerdos imprecisos del cuerpo de Agron. Pronto fue salvado de más elaboración gracias al regreso de Lucrecia: La Domina dio más órdenes, después desapareció con Naevia para vestirse. No obstante, antes de marcharse, ordenó que Nasir volviera a los baños y liberara su piel del hedor del ludus.

No se ofendió; en realidad estaba agradecido, porque le daba la oportunidad de escapar de las esclavas y hablar de Agron, y ver al hombre él mismo.

Cuando salió de los baños, se sintió más limpio y fresco de lo que se había sentido desde que llegó al ludus. Había mucho que decir a favor del pelo limpio y cepillado, y aunque sabía que era por el placer visual de sus ricos invitados romanos, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Agron salir de la arena e ir directamente hacia él.

—¿Ha habido alguna vez un hombre más hermoso? —se preguntó Agron en voz alta—. Temo que mi contacto lo ensuciaría.

—Sólo tengo un momento para jugar a Ganímedes, después debo volver —dijo Nasir, recibiéndole con un beso—. Naevia tenía razón: me ha pedido ayudar a hacer los arreglos para la fiesta de esta noche.

—¿Y eso resulta excitante?

Su voz era seria, pero había un brillo travieso en sus ojos, y su mano bajaba indolentemente por la espalda de Nasir.

—No tan excitante como tu contacto —y pensar que hacía un solo día aquello había sido desconocido para él—. Aunque los cotilleos resultan ser dignos de atención. Debo preguntar, ¿exactamente cómo de grande era la polla de Segovax?

Valió la pena sólo para ver la expresión en el rostro de su amante. Agron estaba boquiabierto y, con una sonrisa, Nasir se estiró y le besó en los labios.

—Las chicas estaban intentando recordarte desnudo delante de Ilithya, por alguna incomprensible razón no fueron capaces.

Agron se rió a carcajadas y, cogiendo el rostro de Nasir en sus manos, le besó otra vez.

—Para ser sincero, habría caído de rodillas por Segovax en un segundo —murmuró contra sus labios—. Y sabes de mi odio hacia los galos.

—Aunque también de tu amor por las pollas —Nasir asintió sabiamente. Se alejó de mala gana—. Debo volver.

—Me torturas —Agron hizo un puchero. Nasir apretó su mano de modo tranquilizador mientras se marchaba.

—Y esta noche aliviaré las heridas.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

La noche fue un tremendo éxito. Nasir podía interpretarlo en la sonrisa de su Domina, la cual estaba casi completamente libre de tensión. El magistrado estaba tranquilo, su hijo efusivo, su mujer afable... Todo estaba yendo sobre ruedas.

Por supuesto, aquello no significaba que él no tenía razón para descansar. Naevia estaba destinada al lado de Lucrecia, pero habían aprendido a comunicarse con miradas y gestos imperceptibles, así que estaba moviéndose constantemente con rapidez a sus indicaciones, supervisando a otros esclavos o tomando cartas en el asunto. De acuerdo con la orden de Lucrecia, también se tomó el tiempo para buscar a los esclavos personales de los hombres más importanes, para susurrar lisonjas en oídos y presionar pequeñas copas de vino en manos, haciendo amigos para Naevia.

Un recado en particular le causópreocupación, aunque ella misma no lo pidió: Nasir leyó la expresión de su rostro, y cogió una copa de vino para Crixus.

—Con… la enhorabuena de la Domina —dijo con prudencia mientras le entregaba un pequeño cáliz. La mirada de Crixus cayó sobre Naevia.

—El vino antes de la batalla embota los sentidos —rechazó.

—Nadie que se recupere aún tiene el lujo de rehusar comida o bebida. Cógelo y búscame si necesitas más.

De mala gana, Crixus aceptó la copa y expresó su gratitud. Nasir desapareció, deslizándose detrás de la fila de gladiadores. Spartacus le hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras pasaba: al campeón podía no gustarle Crixus, pero era un hombre de honor, y Nasir le sonrió en respuesta.

—Oh, Tiberius.

Una voz repugnantemente conocida habló desde detrás de él, y una sensación de temor inmovilizó el estómago de Nasir. Giró para encontrar a su antiguo amo mirándole. Tragándose su repentina ansiedad, se inclinó.

—Dominus —murmuró—, mis disculpas, la Domina me necesita.

—Lucrecia está disfrutando del resplandor de la victoria —rio Levitius—. Espera un momento.

Nasir obedeció, no podía pensar en una razón para no hacerlo. Levantó la mirada con rapidez hacia el esclavo al lado de Levitius, y su corazón dio un vuelco: Era Prixus, un muchacho de 15 años conocido en la villa por sus hermosos rizos pelirrojos, su alegre sonrisa y su ingenua estupidez. Nasir había sido casi de aquella edad cuando fue hecho esclavo personal, pero había estado cualificado, y Prixus, a pesar de su buena disposición, no estaba, lamentablemente, preparado para semejante tarea. Y ahora no había sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho, sino un hematoma amarillo en su mejilla con un corte en el centro causado por el anillo de Levitius lo cual indicó a Nasir que su Dominus estaba ya arrepintiéndose de la decisión de haberle ascendido.

Prixus no quería mirarle; Levitius no apartó la mirada.

—Se echa mucho en falta tu presencia en la Casa de Levitius. Fue un error venderte —dijo con aire pensativo. Dio un paso al frente, empujando a Nasir contra una columna, y extendió una mano para acariciar el hombro desnudo de Nasir—. ¿Pero qué más puede hacer un hombre en estos tiempos…? Confío en que estés orgulloso por el éxito de esta noche. Tu influencia está escrita por todas partes.

—Disculpas, pero sólo actué bajo las órdenes de la Domina. Me pusieron a trabajar en el ludus.

—¿El ludus? Eso es un horrible desperdicio para un esclavo de tu talento. Lástima. Batiatus ignora tus mejores virtudes cuando yo las echo muchísimo de menos…

Su mano siguió más abajo, acariciando la cintura de Nasir, y éste soltó un jadeo tembloroso. Sabía cómo prefería tratar Levitius a sus esclavos: suave al principio, casi indeciso, como si aún estuviera familiarizándose con la idea de usarlos; después les tomaba con fuerza, y a la mierda los hematomas. Nasir había penetrado con más frecuencia que había sido penetrado, pero en compañía de cien romanos importantes allí, no había duda de que aquello ocurriría. Levitius sólo se detendría si Batiatus, como Dominus de Nasir, ejercía su derecho de ver su propiedad indemne, y Batiatus no lo haría.

La mano de Levitus se deslizó por debajo del cinto de la tela de Nasir, y éste cerró los ojos. La mano que le tocaba era blanda como el musgo aterciopelado y delgada como huesos, al mismo tiempo familiar y extraña, agradable y repelente. Inconscientemente, retrocedió y los finos labios de Levitius se contorsionaron con desagrado. Nasir se preparó: de niño había aprendido aquella pauta de nudillos huesosos y de la piedra puntiaguda del anillo que añadía escozor a la bofetada de su amo. A diferencia de Prixus, había tenido pocas ocasiones de sentir algo semejante como adulto, pero no era una sensación que se olvidara con rapidez.

Pero no llegó.

—¡Buen Levitius! Me temo que te arrepientes de nuestra transacción —dijo Batiatus con jovialidad, dando una palmada en el hombro a Levitius.

La mano invasora y el amargo ceño fruncido desaparecieron y las rodillas de Nasir se debilitaron por el alivio. Se apretó más contra la columna. Si pudiera escabullirse…

—No del todo, Batiatus. Sólo estaba… ah, rememorando.

—Comprensible. Por desgracia, necesitan a Tiberius para ocuparse de los gladiadores. La exhibición empieza pronto; de hecho, mi propósito al buscarte era invitarte a verlo conmigo y con el magistrado. ¿Le acompañamos?

Con una expresión de decepción, Levitius fue conducido a otra parte, y Nasir dio gracias a todos los dioses que conocía. Se había acostumbrado a ser un objeto de lujuria para los gladiadores, pero había olvidado la pura repugnancia que se arrastraba debajo de su piel cuando le miraban, no los compañeros esclavos, sino la élite. Más que aquello, había esperado estúpidamente que ya nunca conocería otra caricia excepto la de Agron. De haber continuado siendo un esclavo personal, nunca habría tenido semejantes expectativas irrazonables, pero ahora había asimilado las leyes que gobernaban el ludus. Tener un amante significaba estar protegido.

Pero Agron no podía protegerle de su antiguo propietario, ni de ningún ciudadano romano, ni siquiera, en verdad, podía ningún gladiador. La mayoría se alejarían, pero al final, ¿qué podían hacer? Agron no estaría a su lado todas las horas del día, y lo único que realmente detendría a un bruto decidido era la muerte, algo que Batiatus nunca permitiría.

La respiración le llegaba erráticamente, pero Nasir estaba seguro de que no se reflejaba nada en su rostro. Se colocó discretamente al final de la línea de gladiadores y decidió no decirle nada a Agron. No había ocurrido nada. No había ocurrido nada relevante. No quería ver a Agron preocupado por los mismos pensamientos que a él le acosaban.

Spartacus le miró preocupado, pero Nasir evitó su mirada. No mantuvo contacto visual con nadie: ayudó a Spartacus con las armas y la armadura con manos expertas y mente en blanco, después se acercó para hacer lo mismo con Crixus.

Pero Crixus no fue llamado a la lucha: lo fue Varro.


	8. Deberes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta gran historia pero estoy en mi nueva casa y de momento no tengo internet. Para compensaros os tengo una buena noticia, mi maravillosa beta, Giny, ha podido adelantar con el beteo!

 

La traducción del fanfic cuenta con la **autorización expresa** de su autora **Gaygreekgladiator**.

 

 

 

**-Capítulo 8-**

 

 

**Deberes**

 

 

—Joder —masculló Agron mientras examinaba las heridas de Duro.

 

Los hematomas cubrían el cuerpo entero, su cara estaba hinchada y con manchas, y las bolsas de sangre oscura bajo sus ojos significaban que su nariz estaba rota con certeza. Cada vez que Duro tensaba la mandíbula, hacía una mueca de dolor, y tres dientes estaban mellados. La culpa creció en el corazón de Agron y juntó sus frentes de nuevo, intentando controlar su pulso.

 

—¿De qué te quejas ahora? ¿No parezco un verdadero gladiador? —bromeó débilmente Duro. Se apartó y se levantó con cuidado para sentarse sobre la delgada tabla en su celda.

 

—Pareces un verdadero idiota —replicó Agron. Se tragó la amenaza de las lágrimas e intentó hacer su voz tan dura y mordaz como siempre—. Crixus pudo haberte matado.

 

Duro se encogió de hombros.

 

—Eso no tiene importancia.

 

—Tu vida tiene importancia, joder —gruñó Agron—. ¿Por qué piensas que te dije que contraatacaras en primer lugar, mierdecilla? Un gladiador que no da pelea en la arena, muere en la arena. No te tumbes y finjas no tener espíritu, ¡pero por el amor de los dioses no te vuelvas así! Joder —repitió débilmente mirando para otro lado.

 

—Protégeme para no ser herido o déjame soportar solo las heridas —dijo Duro en voz baja.

 

Agron le miró fijamente un instante, pero después fue obligado a apartar la mirada. Tan molestas como fueran las palabras de Duro, era la sangre que se secaba lentamente en su frente lo que más revolvía su estómago.

 

Antes de que hablaran de nuevo, el sonido de los esclavos regresando resonó en el ludus. Aquellos que se habían quedado aún no habían sido encerrados para la noche, y algunos saludaron bulliciosamente a sus compañeros de celda. Agron se levantó con impaciencia y agarró las rejas, esforzando sus ojos en la penumbra para encontrar la silueta de Nasir. Sabía que no debía dejar a Duro, pero la sola idea del roce de Nasir era como un bálsamo a pensamientos dolorosos.

 

Nasir caminó directo hacia Agron, y cogió su mano. De inmediato Agron supo que algo sucedía: su cara estaba pálida.

 

—Varro está muerto.

 

De repente, el silencio afectado de los gladiadores que regresaban tuvo doloroso sentido.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Agron a través de labios entumecidos, exactamente como Duro había dicho: - Eso no puede ser cierto. Spartacus iba a luchar con Crixus.

 

—Eso se pretendía, pero no lo hizo. En cambio el muchacho convocó a Varro y dio la orden de muerte. Eso… —tembló. Agron extendió el brazo por las rejas para tocar su rostro.

 

—Tiberius.

 

Miraron más allá. El Doctore estaba en la entrada de la villa, supervisando el regreso de sus gladiadores. Había un cansancio en su rostro que Agron reconoció en el acto: era tanto la expresión de un líder que había perdido un guerrero como la de una viuda mirando a nuevos amantes.

 

De forma deliberada, Agron puso fin a la mirada. Se volvió hacia Nasir y besó los extremos de sus dedos como despedida, y se apartó. Nasir trató de alcanzarle. Agron sonrió para sus adentros mientras el Doctore suspiraba.

 

—No podrás volver a tu habitación hasta mañana —dijo como advertencia, mientras hacía un gesto para que uno de los guardias encerrara a Nasir en la celda.

 

—Mi gratitud.

 

Agron besó a Nasir en la boca como saludo, e hicieron un gesto de buenas noches con la cabeza al Doctore. La mano de Agron se rozó distraídamente contra el antebrazo de Nasir. Notó algo incongruente y bajó la mirada.

 

—Tiemblas.

 

Nasir asintió. Parecía aturdido, incapaz de moverse hasta que Agron le trajo a sus brazos. Nasir cayó contra él con gratitud, su cara enterrada en la curva de su hombro. Tembló, ya fuera de agotamiento o de miedo, Agron no podía distinguirlo. Intercambiando miradas de preocupación con Duro, se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, llevándose a Nasir con él. Nunca había visto al esclavo tan alterado.

 

—Yo… no me lo esperaba —dijo Nasir, pasándose una mano por su pelo. Sonaba destrozado—. Un instante todos estaban contentos, sonriendo, ningún indicio de verdadera sed de sangre… Varro estaba riendo apenas segundos antes de morir. Riendo con su amigo y hermano. Y, después, me encontré limpiando su sangre con un jodido trapo sucio —rió con amargura—. Vivo en un ludus maldito por los dioses. Debería estar acostumbrado ya a la sangre.

 

—La sangre de un hombre muerto es más nauseabunda que la de cualquier otro —murmuró Agron, besando su sien—. No es algo a lo que te adaptas: bórralo de tu mente.

 

—Spartacus mató a Varro —dijo Duro para sí—. No tiene sentido.

 

Nasir asintió distraídamente. Levantó la mirada hacia Duro y pareció sorprendido, como si no le hubiera visto antes de aquel momento. Escapó del abrazo de Agron.

 

—Por la polla de Marte, ¿qué te ha pasado? —exigió. Estiró el brazo por instinto, sólo para dejar su mano planear sobre la mejilla de Duro, cauteloso por no provocarle daño. Duro dio un resoplido, indiferente, aunque tuvo cuidado al echar la espalda hacia atrás, lejos del contacto de Nasir.

 

—Luché con Crixus.

 

—¿Con ambas manos atadas detrás de la espalda?

 

—Luché con Crixus tres veces.

 

—Dioses —exhaló. Sus manos danzaron en el aire sobre la piel de Duro, deseando dar ayuda mas sin medios para hacerlo—. Tu nariz está rota.

 

—Toda su puñetera cabeza está rota —gruñó Agron—. Pero eso fue antes de la batalla.

 

La culpa tiñó sus palabras, y sabía que Nasir podía oírla. Agron esperó discernir reproche en su mirada pero sólo pareció pensativo. Quizás estaba aliviado: era mejor centrarse en la mala condición de Duro que en la muerte de Varro.

 

—Un día vosotros dos seréis reconocidos como dioses en la arena —dijo en voz baja—. Espero estar allí para verlo.

 

Por un solemne instante quedaron silenciosos, y Agron cogió la muñeca de Nasir con intención de acercarle de nuevo. Había algo de presagio en la voz del esclavo, y su pulso golpeaba con fuerza bajo las yemas de los dedos del preocupado Agron.

 

—Si eso fue una plegaria, considero que sería más útil de mi parte —dijo Duro con gravedad.

 

Nasir forzó una carcajada, Agron ya podía distinguir la diferencia entre aquella y su verdadera risa, y besó a Duro de forma fraternal en la frente.

 

—La falta de confianza en ti mismo no te sienta bien.

 

—¡Ni los gestos de afecto dirigidos al hermano! —protestó Duro retrocediendo—. Vuelve a los brazos de Agron, hombrecito, antes de que me provoque aún más hematomas.

 

Así hizo Nasir, gustosamente, colocándose en el regazo de Agron, y éste le sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura. Había dejado de temblar, pero Agron no dudaba que secretos yacían aún bajo el experimentado rostro del esclavo. Distraídamente dejó caer besos en el hombro dorado por la luz debajo de él. Nasir realmente era maravilloso a la luz de las antorchas. Intensificó su agarre, y Nasir metió su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Agron, besando su cuello.

 

—¡No os he dado permiso para follar delante de mí! —dijo Duro ofendido, pero Nasir no se apartó.

 

Agron sonrió para sí. Había estado con demasiadas personas que no entendían del todo el carácter de Duro... Y después de tan sólo unas escasas conversaciones, Nasir estaba tratándole como un hermano. Deseaba desesperadamente preguntar por el propio hermano de Nasir, averiguar si era más mayor o más joven, estricto o espíritu libre, divertido o serio, pero había distancia en la voz del sirio cuando hablaba del hogar, y sospechaba que sus preguntas no tenían respuestas.

 

—El peso del día me aploma —confesó Nasir, murmurando contra la piel de Agron.

 

—Entonces duerme y esperemos que la carga se aligere con un nuevo amanecer.

 

Nasir se acurrucó cerca contra él y pronto su respiración fue regular gracias al sueño. Las habitaciones alrededor de ellos producían un débil eco de ronquidos de otros gladiadores, y pronto Duro empezó a bostezar. Se tumbó sobre el banco provisto para ellos, y sus ojos se cerraron.

 

—¿Agron? —balbuceó en los límites de la inconsciencia.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¿Y si nos obligan a matarnos el uno al otro en la arena?

 

—Duérmete, Duro.

 

Duro obedeció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El leve sonido de respiraciones en paz llenó la celda, y Agron quedó solo con sus pensamientos.

 

Cada vez que sus ojos yacían sobre las heridas de su hermano, Agron se sentía asqueado pero, al mismo tiempo, su culpa le compelía a mirar, a mortificarse por la desconocida sensación de haberle fallado completa y totalmente. Agron no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su hermano tan herido, Duro siempre había preferido la lucha recreativa y el juego al combate. No importaba lo que pensara, Duro tenía un alma cándida, desde niños; bullicioso pero amable. Incluso cuando habían sido pequeños rufianes, corriendo salvajes en los bosques de su patria, había sido Agron quien se había enfrentado en batallas imaginarias con tribus rivales y monstruos sanguinarios, y Duro quien buscaba nuevos mundos y amuletos mágicos, domando las bestias a las que Agron había permitido vivir.

 

Y en consecuencia Agron había jurado proteger a su hermano a cualquier precio. La primera vez que lo había hecho, había sido en una ceremonia simulada, con Duro y los perros como testigos. Había golpeado su puño contra su pecho de la misma forma en que lo había visto hacer a los guerreros, y después forcejeó alegremente con Duro y le dejó ganar para mostrar su compromiso. La segunda vez había sido más solemne, había cambiado la madera por acero por aquel entonces, y su promesa fue dada en susurros silenciosos a espaldas de Duro, mientras su amada madre les enviaba a la guerra.

 

Hasta ahora, Agron había logrado mantener su juramento; había protegido a Duro de todos los terrores que podían acosar a un hombre del Rin: espadas de invasores, bestias salvajes, corazones maliciosos, peleas de taberna, y su propia ingenuidad.

 

No se esperó la esclavitud. No se esperó convertirse en un gladiador, con la sombra de la gran arena cayendo sobre ellos en todo instante del día. Proteger a Duro en el ludus era sentenciarle en combate; protegerle en combate era verles separados o, incluso - los dioses lo prohíban -, enfrentarlos entre ellos. ¿Qué podría hacer Agron como esclavo?

 

En la tranquila noche, con todos los compañeros inconscientes, el temor trepó al corazón de Agron. Bajó la mirada hacia el durmiente Nasir y besó ligeramente su frente. Se reconfortó en el hecho de que Nasir estaba con él aquella noche, seguro en sus brazos, no obstante, no había estado allí cuando el esclavo le había necesitado. Con Duro había sido lo contrario, había estado allí, preparado para actuar, pero incapaz de ofrecerle consuelo.

 

Siendo más jóvenes, habían compartido una cama. En noches frías, cuando los gigantes de hielo y los dientes de sable amenazaban con pasar de los sueños a la habitación, se había despertado a veces con los brazos de Duro rodeándole con fuerza, de la forma en que todos los niños se aferran a sus amuletos. El hecho en sí de ser el protector había ahuyentado sus propias pesadillas.

 

Agron era mayor ahora, más sensato y más cínico. Ni el cuerpo de Nasir rodeado en sus brazos ni la presencia cercana de Duro tenían el mismo poder que hubieran tenido años atrás, pero tampoco hacían daño.

 

Finalmente cedió a la tentación: se levantó con Nasir acunado en sus brazos y se acercó caminando hacia el banco donde yacía Duro. Se echó en el suelo debajo de él para que la mano de Duro - que colgaba por el borde -, rozara ligeramente su hombro. En aquel mismo momento, el cuerpo que contra el suyo se apretaba se movió.

 

—No es una vergüenza tener miedo.

 

El susurro de Nasir fue tan aterciopelado y suave como un nuevo pelaje. Por un instante Agron no supo cómo responder.

 

—No quería despertarte —se disculpó.

 

—Tengo el sueño ligero, como todo esclavo que quiere seguir vivo y valioso. ¿Cuál es tu excusa para evadir el sueño?

 

—No es miedo, sino preocupación —argumentó después de una pausa.

 

—Los monstruos nacen del mismo linaje.

 

—Quizás. Y mi preocupación por ti no me permitirá molestar tu necesario descanso.

 

Nasir se reajustó para tumbarse al lado de Agron, adecuadamente al alcance y con la cabeza usando de almohada su brazo. La débil luz arrojaba sombras sobre su sombrío rostro; y con su voz en tono bajo para no molestar al durmiente Duro, que no parecía más que un fantasma si no fuera por su contacto.

 

—No se le permite a un esclavo perseguir sueños cuando le reclaman sus deberes —susurró—. Y he hecho de tu felicidad mi deber.

 

—No…

 

—Calla —la orden vino junto con unos dedos contra sus labios—. Es la única tarea que he reclamado para mí mismo, y la única que me da felicidad. Déjame completarla.

 

—Reclamo la misma tarea en tu nombre —dijo Agron con insistencia, porque necesitaba ser dicho, porque si Nasir le creía como los romanos de mierda con quienes se había acostado antes, incluso por un instante, entonces Agron habría fallado.

 

—Entonces no me hables de responsabilidades; sólo habla. Tu corazón ya me es conocido; quiero descubrir también tu mente.

 

—¿De qué hablo?

 

—De cualquier cosa que desees.

 

Agron estuvo silencioso. Estaba pensando, en su hermano, en el ludus, en el amante en sus brazos y la patria arrancada. No era permitida a los esclavos la complejidad de los hombres libres, y se les demandaba pocas palabras para exponer sus almas enteras. Nasir ya conocía a Agron, el esclavo; le enseñaría la historia de Agron, el hombre.

 

“En Germania, mi madre solía enviarnos a dormir todas las noches y saludarnos todas las mañanas con historias de los dioses…”

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Hombres fuertes

 

La traducción del fanfic cuenta con la **autorización expresa**  de su autora **Gaygreekgladiator**.

 

 

**-Capítulo 9-**

 

 

**Hombres fuertes**

 

 

Los siguientes días fueron al mismo tiempo horribles y maravillosos. Spartacus vagaba por el ludus como un muerto caminante, atormentado por la pena. Agron se ponía serio cuando atisbaba al campeón, y Nasir sabía que los pensamientos de empatía hacían eco en su mente. ¿Qué haría Agron de ser obligado a matar a su hermano? Todos en el ludus sabían la respuesta, pensó Nasir con tristeza: morir. Duro también estaba enojado por la muerte de Varro, aunque echaba toda la culpa únicamente a Spartacus. Los días eran largos y tensos, hecho no menguado por la repentina enfermedad de Spartacus, cuando se descubrió infección en sus heridas.

 

Por otra parte, Nasir tenía a Agron. Pasaba cada momento de cada día en el ludus, observando el entrenamiento de Agron, uniéndose a él en las comidas, compartiendo su cama en momentos de la noche. Robaban instantes juntos en esquinas ocultas o a plena luz de la arena de entrenamiento, intercambiando respectivamente besos o palabras.

 

Agron le habló sobre su pasado y, con la voz entrecortada, Nasir comenzó a hablarle sobre su antigua villa, sobre Chadara - por supuesto -, pero también sobre el cocinero que le pasaba dulces, las muchachas que le colmaban de cumplidos a cambio de una oportunidad de servir el vino del Dominus, el viejo guardia que intercambiaba pequeños frascos de aceite capilar por inocentes besos. Mientras hablaba, se encontraba a sí mismo recordando las buenas partes de su vida anterior con un cariño que nunca esperó; en sus omisiones, también, recordaba las malas partes con una sensación de alivio y evasión. Cuando los recuerdos del pasado eran demasiado dolorosos o demasiado peligrosos, los cambiaban por mitos, leyendas y dioses.

 

Nasir estaba hablando a Agron sobre las cacerías de Diana cuando fue llamado para atender a Spartacus junto con el Medicus. Ya lo había hecho una o dos veces, como Mira, pero hasta aquel día el Campeón había estado encerrado en sueños febriles. Ahora Nasir sonrió al verle despierto, mirando fijamente al techo.

 

—Tu salud regresa, Campeón.

 

—Sí.

 

Spartacus parecía renuente a hablar, así que Nasir quedó en silencio mientras desenvolvía cuidadosamente las vendas del gladiador y empezaba a aplicar una pasta teñida de verde sobre la herida. Estaba menos tumefacta que antes, pero Spartacus todavía se encogía de dolor al primer roce.

 

—Disculpas.

 

—No es de importancia. Pero quiero hacerte una pregunta.

 

—Pregunta, y verás respuesta —dijo Nasir sorprendido.

 

—¿Por qué vives? —le preguntó Spartacus. Había una intensidad en su mirada que Nasir jamás había visto dirigida hacia él, y aquello fue lo que le hizo hacer una pausa.

 

—¿Por qué vive todo hombre? —preguntó.

 

—Por amor.

 

La mano de Nasir se inmovilizó. Pensó en Agron y en Duro, y asintió.

 

—Por amor —repitió con suavidad—. Sí.

 

—¿Y si te arrebatan el amor? ¿Si muere en tus brazos?

 

La respuesta era sencilla para él, pero por supuesto Spartacus no podía sino pensar como gladiador y como hombre libre. Nasir hablaba como esclavo, usado y después desechado toda su vida.

 

—Entonces supongo que viviría por mí mismo —se encogió de hombros.

 

—¿Y si te odiaras a ti mismo?

 

—Aprendería a hacer lo contrario.

 

—¿Y si no pudieras?

 

Irritado de pronto, Nasir dejó de golpe el cuenco.

 

—Entonces moriría, ¿no? —dijo con brusquedad—. La fiebre ha reblandecido tu razón. Eres un esclavo, Spartacus. Cuando te quiten el título de campeón (y no lo olvides, te lo quitarán), no serás nada más ni nada menos que un esclavo. Ser feliz contigo mismo no es un lujo que te será concedido. Todo lo que puedes hacer es sobrevivir.

 

Spartacus no habló. Nasir empezó a poner con cuidado la cataplasma de nuevo sobre su herida, con rostro inexpresivo. Era señal de lo enfermo que estaba que el gladiador hiciera gestos de dolor a cada roce: podía soportar niveles masivos de dolor sin pestañear, pero con las defensas bajas era tan expresivo y vulnerable como un niño.

 

Nasir sintió otra vez la mirada de Spartacus fija en su cara. Inclinó la cabeza para indicar que estaba escuchando.

 

—Disculpas. No quería meter la pata.

 

Fríamente, Nasir indicó que la disculpa era aceptada. Después de un instante, terminó con su tarea y salió.

 

Nasir se fue caminando de la habitación del Medicus, absorto en sus pensamientos. Jamás había visto a Spartacus actuar así, y no podía explicarse la razón. ¿Era la soledad lo que provocaba sus palabras, o simplemente la debilidad? Fuera lo que fuera, Nasir no podía evitar estar irritado por el tema de su interrogatorio. Había hablado a una parte de Nasir frustrada con facilidad por muchos gladiadores: el esclavo consumado. A veces era como si ninguno de ellos comprendiera realmente su propósito en el ludus. Iban por la vida buscando su lugar en el mundo, ciegos con respecto al lugar que se les era dado. Era una locura.

 

Tan consumido estaba en su reflexión, que fue sorprendido con la guardia baja cuando una mano fuerte agarró su muñeca y le empujó contra la pared. Su aliento se contuvo en un siseo: no estaba excesivamente sorprendido de ver que era Verix quien le sujetaba, aunque estaba estupefacto - y enfurecido - porque el galo tuviera la osadía.

 

—Suéltame —se posicionó de modo cortante.

 

—Con mucho gusto. Sólo quería atraer tu atención —Verix soltó su brazo, no quería dejar siquiera un hematoma, pero no retrocedió del espacio de Nasir—. No hago amenazas, esclavo, sólo una proposición.

 

—La rechazo —dijo de inmediato.

 

La desagradable sonrisa de Verix flaqueó y el acero centelleó en su mirada.

 

—Ni siquiera has escuchado mis palabras.

 

—Ni quiero —dijo Nasir, con el corazón desbocado—. Toda palabra que me mantenga cerca de tu cuerpo es aborrecible.

 

—¿Encuentras la polla del germano más digna de tu atención que la mía? —dijo el galo con sorna.

 

—Principalmente en virtud de ser más alto. Déjame pasar.

 

—Si me concedes este regalo de despedida.

 

De repente su brazo estuvo contra los hombros de Nasir, acorralándolo contra la pared. Su corazón se paralizó y le invadió un caliente estremecimiento de miedo. Una de las ásperas manos del galo bajó de un empujón la parte de atrás de su paño y tiró violentamente, intentando sacárselo, y con la mano aún en su hombro.

 

Verix gruñó como advertencia. Se apretó más fuerte contra el pecho de Nasir y retiró su mano para una bofetada fuerte y rápida que cruzó su mandíbula, no lo bastante fuerte para magullar, pero lo bastante intensa para que Nasir sintiera que la ira crecía dentro de él, avivando el miedo. Verix cogió su mandíbula con la mano y Nasir, de mal humor, fue obligado a mirar su cara.

 

—Pórtate bien, esclavo —gruñó Verix—, y el gilipollas de tu gladiador te encontrará tan bonito como te dejó.

 

Nasir se calmó. Había algo de valor en aquello. Agron tenía un carácter violento y si supiera que Verix había estado acosando de nuevo a Nasir… bueno, Verix no tendría la muerte fácil de una caída sobre el acantilado. Aquello no satisfaría el mal genio de Agron. Spartacus había matado a un gladiador sin ser castigado por ello, pero Agron no era el campeón de Capua. Verix sabía que Nasir no quería ver muerto a su amante; así que le ofrecía violación sin hematomas, sin marcas, sin muerte para Agron. Era casi considerado - más de lo que hubiera sido Levitius -, e inteligente para un jodido galo.

 

Intentó mirar para otro lado pero el agarre en su barbilla era fuerte.

 

—Suéltame —masculló—. Y haré lo que me pides.

 

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó Verix, sus labios curvados en una salvaje sonrisa—. Quiero reclamar un beso como promesa.

 

Nasir tenía la mirada baja. Tomó aliento y, antes de poder hacer más, su barbilla fue levantada. Sus dedos tocaron los del gladiador y, muy poco a poco, los quitó de encima. Inclinó el rostro…

 

Después hubo un chasquido y un grito.

 

 

 

***  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  ***

 

 

 

—¿Qué daños? —preguntó Batiatus mirando con furia a Nasir. Él mantuvo sus ojos apartados, pero podía sentir la mirada.

 

—Rompió todos los dedos en la mano derecha de Verix y fracturó su muñeca izquierda. Con abrazaderas debería curarse limpiamente, pero no podrá blandir una espada con habilidad durante un tiempo.

 

La voz del Doctore era adusta, pero Nasir no estaba asustado ni por aquello ni por la mirada lanzada hacia él. Había visto al hombre verdaderamente furioso antes, mientras regañaba a los gladiadores, y sabía que el Doctore no sentía aprecio por Verix. Probablemente Batiatus tampoco, pero sí que sentía aprecio por las monedas prometidas por Verix en la arena.

 

A Nasir no le importaba. La gracia de los dioses le había salvado de la violación a manos de Levitius, puesto que su antiguo Dominus era ciudadano romano, y el castigo habría sido la muerte. Verix no era ciudadano romano, no tenía derechos sobre Nasir - excepto, quizás, en su propia mente -, y Nasir no necesitaba la gracia de los dioses para salvarse. Su propia gracia había sido suficiente.

 

Pensó en la promesa de Agron, cuando se habían visto por primera vez: si la voluntad de los dioses era que Nasir debía sufrir, entonces Agron simplemente tendría que ser más fuerte. Casi sonrió.

 

—Por la jodida polla de Júpiter —gruñó Batiatus—. ¡Estaba programado para un combate en dos días! ¿Qué pudo haber poseído tu puta cabeza para que quisieras atacar a un gladiador? ¡Habla, pedazo de mierda!

 

Nasir lo hizo para evitar que el hombre echara espuma por la boca, pero sus años de experiencia le fallaron, y fue incapaz de ocultar un dejo de resentimiento en su voz. Quizás su tiempo con los gladiadores le había cambiado. Se sentía mucho más fuerte que antes.

 

—Disculpas por su inconveniencia, Dominus. Pero avisé a Verix que dañaría sus manos si seguían desviándose donde no son deseadas.

 

Esperaba que su amo le pegara del revés, y no fue decepcionado. No obstante, el golpe no fue siquiera lo bastante fuerte para sacar sangre.

 

—Esta casa está construida sobre los hombros de sus gladiadores —dijo el Dominus con frialdad—. Sólo la polla de un gladiador vale más que tu cuerpo entero. Si tu Dominus te quiere protegido, serás protegido. Si no, entonces sufrirás. Lastima otra vez a un gladiador y sufrirás en la cruz.

 

Nasir inclinó su cabeza. Por encima de su hombro, el Dominus se dirigió al Doctore.

 

—Castígale, pero espera, quiero que hagas que los demás esclavos domésticos observen, como disuasión.

 

—Dominus —el Doctore asintió.

 

Nasir no dijo nada mientras era conducido de regreso al ludus. No había nada que decir hasta que levantó la mirada y vio a Agron esperando ansiosamente al final de la escalera. Agron no iba a estar contento con aquello.

 

 

 

***  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  ***

 

 

 

Agron caminaba de un lado a otro en la parte de abajo de la escalera, su corazón palpitando agitadamente. Ninguno de los gladiadores sabía qué había ocurrido, pero todos habían estado de acuerdo en una cosa: Nasir había sido escoltado hacia la villa con dos guardias y el Doctore, y no había vuelto en casi media hora. Por más que lo intentaba, Agron no podía pensar en una razón por la que Nasir debía ser llevado arriba otra vez, sin que hubiera un siniestro propósito.

 

Casi gritó cuando apareció Nasir, antes de recordar que su verdadero nombre, el que conocía, era algo para ser usado en privado, lejos de oídos entrometidos. Se acercó a las rejas.

 

—¿Qué te llamó a la villa? —exigió—. ¿Y qué razón tienes para tocarle? —gruñó dirigiéndose al guardia. Éste le miró con desagrado y sujetó con más fuerza el brazo de Nasir. Agron estaba furioso, pero fue Doctore quien habló.

 

—Hirió a Verix…

 

El estómago de Agron se vino abajo, pero no fue hasta que hubo hablado ya, su voz acalorada por la ira, que notó cómo Nasir no tenía siquiera un hematoma.

 

—¿Y qué hizo Verix para merecer las heridas?

 

—… y fue llevado delante del Dominus como son llevados todos los malhechores —terminó el Doctore —. Olvidas tu lugar, gladiador.

 

—Hazte a un lado —dijo el guardia con brusquedad.

 

Agron obedeció y los tres entraron en el ludus. Sin consideración por los hombres que le flanqueaban, Agron dio un paso por delante de Nasir, cogiendo su cara con una mano. El rostro del esclavo era fríamente desafiante, pero se suavizó con el contacto de Agron.

 

—Estoy bien —dijo en voz baja.

 

—¿Le hiciste sangrar? —preguntó Agron con malignidad. Nasir rio entre dientes en voz baja.

 

—No, aunque le rompí huesos.

 

—Aún mejor.

 

—Me quedaré aquí con él —dijo el guardia al Doctore, sonando diligente y aburrido—. Llámame cuando estés preparado. El Dominus quiere que todos los demás esclavos hagan de testigos.

 

Agron miró hacia el Doctore, con la boca seca de repente y una fría furia en su corazón.

 

—¿Será castigado? —preguntó incrédulo.

 

—Para un esclavo del ludus es impensable herir a un gladiador. El Dominus debe hacer de él un ejemplo. Sabes que debe hacerlo.

 

—No, no sé una mierda —gruñó Agron—. Cualquier hombre que preste atención, le dirá que Verix fue el que…

 

—Eso no importa —el Doctore le interrumpió levantando una mano—. El Dominus no será convencido y debo seguir órdenes.

 

Agron presionó un último beso en los labios de Nasir antes de ser despachado. Hizo rechinar los dientes, y luego se detuvo en seco cuando vio lo que había en el exterior.

 

Dos grandes columnas habían sido eregidas en el terreno de entrenamiento. Unas correas de cuero habían sido anudadas en la parte superior, para sujetar las manos del prisionero. Agron no había discrepado antes con la Casa de Batiatus; habría sido vendido por aquel tres veces maldito esclavista tarde o temprano, e incluso estaba agradecido por haber sido trasladado a un ludus, donde la libertad estaba en el extremo de una espada. Pero ante la vista de los postes de azotes, el odio empezó a invadirle, un odio lento, calmo, frío, mayor que ninguna ira que había sentido jamás.

 

Los gladiadores formaron un semicírculo alrededor del patio y Agron fue empujado para unirse a ellos. Notó distraídamente que Duro le había dirigido a una zona particularmente repleta de hombres. Su objetivo quedó claro tan pronto como el guardia apareció con Nasir: Agron dio un paso involuntario adelante, y de inmediato seis manos estaban sobre él, reteniéndole.

 

—Dominus nos observa —murmuró Spartacus.

 

El gladiador estaba más pálido que de costumbre y parecía ligeramente inestable sobre sus pies, pero no tenía fiebre y no demostraba evidente debilidad. Agron siguió su mirada y vio que Batiatus y su mujer, además de dos respetables docenas de esclavos, estaban mirando desde el balcón.

 

—Me importa una mierda lo que vea Batiatus —dijo con osadía. Duro escupió al suelo, de acuerdo con él.

 

—Jodidos romanos —masculló Duro de manera amenazante, sus ojos sobre el látigo del Doctore.

 

—Vuestras palabras son imprudentes —dijo Crixus. Sinceramente Agron no tenía ni idea de por qué el galo estaba hablándole siquiera—. No lo olvides, germano: luchas en honor de la Casa de Batiatus.

 

—Lucho por mi propio honor —gruñó Agron—. Y no hay ninguno en ordenar que un hombre sea azotado por defenderse de un jodido violador asqueroso. ¿O tu mente es demasiado abyecta para comprender eso, galo?

 

De haber estado en otra situación, sus palabras habrían dado pie a una pelea, si no una revuelta, pero con todos los gladiadores congregados delante de su amo, él y Crixus estaban ambos contenidos por sus compañeros antes de que se diera un solo golpe. Cuando Agron miró de nuevo, Nasir estaba atado a los postes. No podía ver la cara del esclavo más allá de la curva de su mejilla, pero su espalda sin marcas resplandecía a la pálida luz.

 

El remordimiento se apoderó de él. La próxima vez que pasara sus manos sobre aquella suave carne, estaría moteada y atravesada por heridas o cicatrices. El pensamiento le dio náuseas.

 

Batiatus dio un pequeño discurso. Agron no lo oyó. Escuchó, no obstante, el consejo en voz baja del Doctore a Nasir mientras desenrollaba el látigo:

 

—Debes abrazar el dolor como lo haría un gladiador. Es la única forma.

 

—No todos los hombres fuertes son gladiadores —respondió Nasir.

 

El látigo restalló una vez contra su espalda y todos los músculos de Agron se tensaron mientras la amada piel se rajaba en una delgada y larga línea. No fue hasta que el Doctore levantó su brazo una segunda vez que notó que Nasir no había hecho el menor ruido. El látigo golpeó otra vez: los brazos de Nasir forcejearon inútilmente, tirando de las correas de cuero, pero no gritó. Su aliento salía con fuerza y jadeó mientras caían más golpes.

 

Agron aún estaba siendo retenido por varios gladiadores, y habría escapado de su control en medio segundo si hubiera sentido debilidad. Lentamente, no obstante, comenzó a sonreír, sólo por pura agonía.

 

—¿Has perdido la razón? —preguntó Donar.

 

—Escúchale —dijo—. Casi silencioso. Esclavo del ludus o no, es un jodido luchador. Derramaría sangre si le dieran una espada y un objetivo.

 

Carente de ambos, la sangre goteaba por la espalda de Nasir y las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Finalmente, el Doctore restalló el látigo por undécima vez, y arrancó un grito agudo y ronco de su garganta. Batiatus hizo una señal con la cabeza indicando que el castigo estaba finalizado, y salió majestuosamente del balcón, seguido por su mujer y esclavos. Antes de que el látigo hubiera sido enrollado, Agron había caído de rodillas delante de Nasir.

 

La cara del esclavo estaba inusualmente pálida y su barbilla estaba cubierta de sangre en donde se había mordido el labio. Su oreja también estaba sangrando, y sus piernas estaban demasiado débiles para soportar su peso. Sin embargo, sonrió levemente cuando vio a Agron. Desesperadamente, éste presionó besos etéreos en su piel. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras. Incluso dudaba de su propio contacto, no quería herir más a Nasir, pero éste se inclinó con gratitud en sus manos.

 

—Disculpas —dijo.

 

—No…

 

—Me propuse mantener mi silencio —Agron mordió su propia mejilla para controlar su ira y tristeza, pero Nasir malinterpretó la expresión—. Estás decepcionado.

 

—Orgulloso —le corrigió Agron—. Orgulloso de mi hombre, quien tiene dos veces más corazón que la mayoría. Y… y, joder, tan furioso con los que te hicieron esto. Dioses, Nasir…

 

Nasir sonrió débilmente.

 

Duro y Spartacus, ante la señal de cabeza del Doctore, desataron las correas alrededor de sus muñecas y cayó pesadamente en los brazos preparados de Agron. Estaba inconsciente para cuando Agron estrechó sus brazos, lo cual fue bueno: su espalda estaba tan resbaladiza por la sangre que Agron era incapaz de diferenciar la carne herida de la que no tenía marcas, y con seguridad le habría provocado dolor si Nasir hubiera estado despierto. Llevó al esclavo al Medicus, donde después de una larga hora de tratamiento y vendas fue declarado en buen estado para su recuperación.

 

—Éstas dejarán cicatrices —les advirtió el Medicus, siguiendo en el aire, por encima, los cortes más profundos—. Y éstas, donde varios golpes se superponen. Pero el músculo sanará limpiamente y en una semana o dos desaparecerá el dolor, si no se abren las heridas.

 

—Las cuales cicatrizarán —dijo Agron con brusquedad. El Medicus se encogió de hombros.

 

—Seguramente. De ser un gladiador, el Doctore le daría permiso para descansar y curarse. ¿Pero a un esclavo común? No.

 

“Él no es común”, pensó Agron con resentimiento, “es mío”. De mala gana dejó la enfermería para volver a su celda con una última mirada prolongada al cuerpo dormido de Nasir. Duro no le habló cuando volvió; estaba al corriente de su estado de ánimo y no se atrevía a sondearle.

 

Cuando Agron era un crío, una vez, se había topado con una loba agonizante. Parecía tan enorme en sus jóvenes ojos que Agron la tomó por una huargo. Con el entusiasmo de un niño, había querido salvarla y entrenarla para sí mismo, pero había sido incapaz de acercarse a causa de su pareja: un gran lobo oscuro que se acurrucaba alrededor de su debilitado cuerpo, lamiendo sus heridas y gimiendo y gruñendo cuando se acercaba. A lo lejos, los demás lobos aullaban y cerca estaba un ciervo. Su asta se había quebrado en la garganta de la loba, pero su flanco y estómago estaban desgarrados y ensangrentados, y sus ojos apagados. Los dientes de la loba estaban cubiertos de sangre.

 

Agron no tuvo miedo del lobo, aunque se mantuvo alejado. Admiró su lealtad y valor, compadeció su impotencia. Y ahora estaba en la incómoda posición de comprender cómo se había sentido aquel lobo.

 

Alguien había herido a su pareja. Agron quería sangre.

 

 

 

 


	10. Locura

 

No me canso de repetirlo. La traducción del fanfic cuenta con la **autorización expresa**  de su autora **Gaygreekgladiator**. Yo sólo soy una humilde admiradora suya que osa convertir su maravillosa historia en palabras inteligibles en español para vuestro disfrute, gracias a la inestimable ayuda de mi maravillosa beta, Giny04.

 

 

 

**\- Capítulo 10 -**

 

 

**Locura**

 

 

Una tarde Nasir regresó a su habitación sólo para sentir la puerta abrirse de golpe tras de sí. Dio un salto, con el corazón en la garganta, y se giró para encontrar a uno de los guardias más apáticos rozándole al pasar.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó nerviosamente.

 

Que los dioses le salvaran, había escapado de Levitius y Verix, pero un tercer atacante sería demasiado. Pero el guardia apenas le prestó atención: quitó el delgado colchón de la cama, miró debajo de ella y examinó las paredes y suelo en busca de piedras sueltas. Después, tan bruscamente como llegó, salió, dejando a Nasir desconcertado, mas sólo por un instante, hasta que una segunda visita apareció en su puerta.

 

—¡Agron!

 

Con gratitud se hundió en los brazos abiertos del gladiador y besó la parte inferior de su mandíbula - apuntar correctamente era perder el tiempo -. Agron rio entre dientes y le devolvió el beso.

 

—Saludos como éste son la única razón por la que puedo soportar estar separado de ti —dijo con una sonrisa—. Disculpas si te asustaste; el guardia estaba dispuesto a ser sobornado, pero también quería conservar su cabeza. Insistió en registrar tus cosas en busca de llaves o cuchillos o algo similarmente espantoso.

 

—¿Le sobornaste? ¿Cuánto?

 

Agron titubeó. Sus grandes manos se posaron sobre las caderas de Nasir y se inclinó para prodigar su atención a su cuello.

 

—Medio denario de mis ganancias —murmuró finalmente—. Por cinco visitas este mes.

 

—¡Medio denario! —susurró Nasir, estupefacto—. Por los dioses en lo alto, ¿qué te poseyó para que ofrecieras semejante suma? ¡Sólo has tenido dos victorias! Preferiría que compraras antes una puta y al  menos ahorraras un buen dinero.

 

—¿Lo preferirías? —preguntó Agron, apartándose para poder arquear una ceja escéptica.

 

—No. Pero medio denario por cinco noches… Pensaba que tú y Duro estabais empeñados en la libertad.

 

Agron sonrió lobunamente y le aseguró que ciertamente tal era el caso:

 

—Pero soy débil, y tú eres hermoso.

 

Nasir reprimió una carcajada, y permitió que le tirara perezosamente en la cama. Agron se sentó, con la espalda contra la pared, y separó sus rodillas para que Nasir pudiera caber entre ellas. Nasir sentía curiosidad acerca de su extraño estado de ánimo, pero por un instante no preguntó. Unos escasos segundos de desconcierto bien valían la pena por los suntuosos y lujuriosos besos que sobre él le estaban siendo concedidos  en aquellos momentos.

 

—¡Me vuelves loco! —se separó con una carcajada—. Detén tu coqueteo y dime, ¿qué celebramos? ¿O esto es una distracción por alguna insensatez que no quieres que descubra?

 

—Es una celebración, claro, pero te lo ruego, baja la voz —murmuró Agron en voz baja—. Las palabras se transmiten en esos condenados túneles —frunció el ceño—. El hombre no fue hecho para vivir en piedras y cuevas.

 

Nasir sonrió, pero un lento temor empezó a bajar hacia su estómago. No pudo ponerle nombre, pero la solemnidad en la voz de Agron le preocupó. Se apretó más contra él, sus manos apoyadas ligeramente sobre el pecho de su gladiador, y habló suavemente según había sido indicado:

 

—Dímelo —rogó.

 

Agron le besó levemente y susurró las palabras contra sus labios:

 

—Spartacus habla de rebelión.

 

Por instinto, Nasir intentó apartarse, distanciarse de aquellas peligrosas palabras, pero Agron lo mantuvo cerca. El corazón de Nasir empezó a latir tan violentamente que sintió náuseas y las heridas en su espalda parecieron palpitar a cada latido. Había sido un esclavo desde que había sido apenas algo más que un niño; el instintivo escalofrío por el sólo pensamiento de la rebelión fue difícil de calmar.

 

—Dime que no le escuchas —siseó. Apenas consiguió mantener la voz baja, sabía las consecuencias de que le oyeran—. ¡Dime que no eres tan insensato! Agron…

 

—Lo bastante insensato —dijo Agron con una irónica sonrisa—. No sólo le escucho, también hablo.

 

—No. No puedes, no puedes. Jamás un esclavo ha matado a su amo y ha vivido para contarlo…

 

—Ningún hombre mató jamás a Theokoles, hasta Spartacus. Sólo porque no se haya hecho no significa que sea imposible.

 

Nasir le golpeó fuerte en el pecho, como si una mirada severa detuviera el caudal de palabras en su boca. Su pulso aún estaba acelerado y echó una ojeada nerviosamente por encima de su hombro, convencido por un momento de que un guardia daría con ellos… y estarían muertos. Se inclinó y susurró otra vez.

 

—¿Y buscas convertirte en una leyenda? Esto es una estupidez, Agron, una absoluta estupidez. No me importa cuántas batallas ganes en la arena, no puedes alzarte contra toda Roma. Y me niego a ser parte de esto. Ni siquiera me “hables” de ello otra vez. No traerá nada excepto tortura y muerte, y eso simplemente… simplemente no merece la pena. Por favor, no…

 

Lo único que quería era enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Agron y dormir, acurrucado en sus brazos, y despertar por la mañana para encontrar que toda aquella conversación había sido borrada de la memoria, pero la mirada de Agron se endureció:

 

—El miedo ha sofocado tu fuego, no quieres decir eso. Mírame a los ojos, Nasir —exigió—, con la sangre todavía fresca sobre tu espalda, y dime que deseas permanecer en esclavitud. Dime que no ansias la libertad con cada aliento.

 

_La luz del sol. La hierba seca quebrándose bajo sus pies y sus pulmones doloridos por el esfuerzo de permanecer a la cabeza. Una carcajada._

 

—¡Nasir!

 

Se separó de los brazos de Agron de repente demasiado acalorado, demasiado acorralado, y se acercó a la ventana. Inclinó su cabeza para alcanzar el viento, lo suficiente para levantar hacia atrás algunos cabellos sueltos en su rostro. El miedo instintivo e irracional estaba atenuándose un poco, volviéndose en fría lógica a medida que respiraba.

 

Por supuesto que ansiaba la libertad. Eso era evidente para cualquiera que le conociera tan bien como Agron. Si no, se habría entregado a Verix sin luchar o dar largas. Todavía sería Tiberius, incluso en su propio corazón. Pero…

 

—La ansío. Sabes que sí —Nasir se giró—. Pero no puedes pedirme que te permita un estúpido intento. El precio es mucho más alto que medio denario, Agron: es la vida de cada esclavo en esta villa. Arriesgarlas sería… una locura. Una crueldad.

 

—¿Y con qué nos enfrentamos si no es a la locura? —exigiόAgron. La frustración empañaba su expresión—. ¿Cuál es el coste de la esclavitud sino sus vidas? No me pidas que me haga a un lado cuando seas azotado otra vez o ver a mis hermanos encadenados o desterrados por crimen ninguno excepto el de actuar como un hombre debe poder actuar.

 

Aquellas fueron las palabras inadecuadas. Nasir le miró con desprecio.

 

—Los gladiadores son débiles. Ponle una espada en sus manos y pueden mearse sobre Júpiter, pero ¡Un par de palabras crueles y reclamáis a gritos una misión suicida! No ofrezcas un pequeño golpe de látigo como justificación, Agron. No sabes nada de lo que es la esclavitud - de repente perdió el control de cuantas palabras habían estado acumulándose en su interior desde que hubiera llegado por primera vez a la Casa de Batiatus, el fuego avivado por la melancolía de Spartacus y su propia frustración en la noche de la muerte de Varro. Eran injustas e innecesariamente francas, el berrinche que había estado negándose a sí mismo durante tanto tiempo - . Pregúntale a un esclavo doméstico. Pregunta a aquellos de nosotros que no recuerdan cómo era respirar al aire libre, que fueron abofeteados por llorar de niños, que fueron violados tan pronto como pudieron andar. Madres que tuvieron hijos arrancados de sus manos y sus úteros, ancianos liberados sólo cuando estaban demasiado lisiados para trabajar, hombres y mujeres castigados en las minas por robar el placer de un momento... ¡Ellos han sufrido!. Spartacus no ha sufrido. Tú no has sufrido. Tú, que nunca viste las minas o la cama de tu amo. Y, sin embargo, ¡estás dispuesto a arriesgar sus vidas y la mía porque no puedes soportar ver un poco de sangre!

 

Su respiración era jadeante en la celda cerrada y su sangre corría, caliente y rápida, en sus venas. Nasir no sabía de dónde habían venido las palabras, pero le hicieron sentir bien. Como el vino fuerte, intenso y sin aguar, del tipo que Levitius sólo le permitió una vez en su vida , la noche en que se convirtió esclavo personal. Era joven, no tenía forma de saber cuántos años tenía exactamente, pero ciertamente no más de quince, quizás más joven, y aquélla fue la primera vez que se emborrachó de verdad.

 

Aquélla fue también la primera noche en la que fue usado como fulano. De niño había tenido protectores que le habían mantenido fuera de peligro y, en gran medida, fuera de la vista. Pero Nasir había sido demasiado competente y demasiado guapo para pasar desapercibido mucho tiempo.

 

Aquélla también era una noche peligrosa. Con adrenalina en lugar de vino, era muy probable que aceptara algo tan descabellado como una rebelión. La expresión de Agron, hambrienta y salvaje, no hizo nada para tranquilizarle. Un caliente rubor estaba ya extendiéndose por él en respuesta cuando Agron se levantó:

 

—Desperdicias tu talento como esclavo —dijo en voz baja.

 

Se movió para besarle, y Nasir casi gruñó. Que los dioses le salvaran, mataría a aquel hombre en su cama si pensara que unos bonitos cumplidos y un polvo rápido eran la respuesta adecuada a la indignación de Nasir. Casi le dio un puñetazo, pero el gladiador fue demasiado rápido: Agarró el brazo de Nasir y lo dobló; a los ojos de un extraño, podrían estar cogidos de la mano. Con su izquierda, Agron agarró el cuello de Nasir y lo acercó.

 

—¿Te acuerdas del día en que te alzaste contra Verix? —dijo insistentemente—. Los demás pedazos de mierda se rieron y él te llamó perro.

 

—El galo tiene mierda en el cerebro —masculló Nasir, poco dispuesto a cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

 

—No, tenía razón —Agron se rio. Soltó su muñeca y tomó su cara en ambas manos. Aquella vez le robó un beso, una presión abrasadora de labios contra labios—. Mi pequeño perro salvaje —dijo entrecortadamente—, tienes razón. Nunca he sufrido así. Y si Spartacus no vence, nadie más lo hará, tampoco. ¿No lo puedes ver?

 

Nasir aún era receloso.

 

—Sólo veo un hombre valiente y estúpido, deseoso de una gloria en el lugar equivocado —Agron dio un resoplido—. Bueno, ¿cómo quieres que lo vea? Vienes aquí espontáneamente, sobornando a los guardias con una ofensiva cantidad de dinero, hablando de una rebelión imposible.

 

—Me expresé mal antes. No es la mera rebelión lo que buscamos, es la revolución. Si estamos unidos por un objetivo, podemos derrocar a Batiatus y a todos los propietarios de esclavos en Roma. ¿Quién lucha mejor que los gladiadores? Si hacemos esto…

 

Hubo un silencio pesado en la habitación en el que Nasir observó a su amante. Algo en la voz de Agron era tranquilizador. No era ira - Agron estaba enfadado a menudo, y Nasir sabía cómo sonaba aquello -, sino algo más fuerte, feroz pero alimentado, demente pero con una base de cordura. En la débil luz de la antorcha, sus ojos resplandecían.

 

—¿Lucha Crixus? —preguntó finalmente Nasir. Agron gruñó:

 

—A quién le importa una mierda si el galo…

 

—A los otros galos —dijo Nasir con voz fría. A regañadientes Agron aceptó el hecho de que, sin los galos, su número de personas sería demasiado bajo como para marcar la diferencia.

 

—Persuadiremos a Crixus —le prometió—. Si pudieras hablar con él cuando le lleves su comida… no importa. El ludus sólo es el primer paso, y después continuaremos hacia Roma. Mataremos a todos los romanos que crucen nuestro camino y liberaremos a todos los esclavos, y te enseñaré cómo empuñar una espada —besó suavemente a Nasir en la mejilla. Lentamente, amorosamente, sus manos rodearon la cintura de Nasir y los labios se desplazaron a su oreja—. La próxima vez que tu antiguo Dominus te mire, le sacarás los ojos, le arrancarás la polla y le apuñalarás en el corazón por añadidura —susurró.

 

Nasir quedó inmóvil.

 

—¿Lo sabes?

 

—Spartacus me lo contó —murmuró Agron—. Sería mi placer follarte con su sangre en mis manos, pero pensé que lo querrías para ti solo.

 

Lo quiero, pensó Nasir, espontáneamente. En realidad, lo había deseado durante años aunque nunca había dejado que la idea echara raíces. La imagen de Levitius con la garganta cortada, la sangre borboteando en sus refinadas sedas mientras su cuerpo era arrojado a la pila de desechos, debería haberle horrorizado, pero no lo hizo. Sin lugar a dudas, no.

 

La sed de sangre es tan fuerte como el vino, pensó vagamente mientras Agron presionaba un beso húmedo contra su cuello. Y no tiene ninguna de las desventajas.

 

—Fóllame ahora.

 

Agron gruñó, sin palabras, y le arrojó sobre la cama como si sólo hubiera estado esperando la orden, luego siguió él mismo. Nasir intentó trepar encima para poder captar cada matiz de la expresión de su amante, aunque estaba abrumado, y miró hacia otro lado - un hábito que aún tenía que vencer -, pero Agron volvió a hacerle retroceder, chasqueando la lengua como un viejo criado.

 

—De espaldas, mi perro salvaje —sonrió ampliamente—. No te vayas a hacer daño, se te pueden abrir estas heridas.

 

—Si me esfuerzo, quizás podríamos empezar antes del amanecer —replicó Nasir.

 

Agron sintió cierto retorcido placer en provocar a Nasir, y su reprimenda no surtió efecto. Agron siguió moviéndose tan despacio como era posible, venerando cada centímetro suyo con sus manos y una buena cantidad con sus labios. Su peso, la calidez de su piel eran fascinantes, pero sirvió de muy poco para aliviar la frustración de Nasir.

 

Después de unos minutos, recurrió a sus propias artimañas. Se movió desvergonzadamente contra su amante, frotándose y empujando y retorciéndose bajo él, todo el rato experimentando con los sonidos adecuados que hacían que el aliento de Agron se atorara en su garganta. Eso le dio placer a su vez, mientras Agron jadeaba contra la sudorosa piel, o cuando mordió el cuello de Nasir para recobrar el control.

 

Era una tortura, una maravillosa tortura, y Nasir agradeció a los dioses que tuvieran toda la noche para darse el gusto. Necesitaba aquello, necesitaba pasar una larga noche en la oscuridad tocando a Agron, prodigándole atención y siendo prodigado.

 

—Te quiero —susurró a la oscuridad, y la oscuridad le respondió en susurros.

 

Casi pudo haber sido una ocurrencia tardía, cuando Agron entró en él. Sus cuerpos se habían convertido en  uno mucho antes, sus corazones mucho tiempo antes, y Nasir no podía pensar en nada que pudiera cambiar aquello. No se había esperado la dulzura de la sonrisa de Agron apretándose en sus labios, la firme caricia de sus manos, la palpitación de su latido.

 

—Dioses, te quiero —exhaló.

 

—Nasir —murmuró Agron contra él. Nunca el sonido de su propio nombre le había sabido tan dulce.

 

Más tarde yacían juntos, la cabeza de Nasir apoyada sobre el pecho de Agron mientras seguía con un dedo el tejido en relieve de la cicatriz. Agron acariciaba tiernamente su pelo, como hace un niño a un cachorro favorito, y Nasir se acurrucó aún más cerca.

 

—Cuando seamos hombres libres, empezaremos de nuevo —dijo Agron suavemente—. Iré contigo sin nada excepto mi corazón que ofrecerte… ni fuerza, ni poder, nada para protegerte. Tú te protegerás a ti mismo, y me escogerás o me arrojarás a los perros.

 

—Siempre y cuando ofrezcas la misma elección. Habrá otros esclavos domésticos liberados, ¿sabes? Más jóvenes, más fuertes y más guapos que yo. No quiero tenerte aferrado a mí por… nostalgia.

 

Agron se rio de él y Nasir sonrió para sí, cerrando los ojos.

 

—Y esos otros esclavos liberados, ¿tendrán un carácter más amable y no me hablarán bruscamente cuando haga planes insensatos? ¿Se rendirán cuando peleen y no se ensangrentarán innecesariamente? ¿Tendrán otras historias que contarme, en vez de los mismos viejos rumores e historias de dioses? —presionó un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Nasir—. ¿Se harán los tímidos cuando follemos y no me mandonearán?

 

—Si los dioses son bondadosos, sí.

 

—Entonces no tendré ninguno de ellos —prometió Agron, tensando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

 

Nasir se quedó dormido lentamente, soñando con el aire libre, y largas y dulces noches de verano con Agron a su lado.

 


	11. Pasado y futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mis más sinceras disculpas! Desde que me independicé esta primavera, todo ha sido caótico. La casa semivacía, una conexión por internet defectuosa, las vacaciones de por medio recuperándome de una mala caída, mirando tiendas de muebles, una miniescapada a Andorra... pero la buena noticia es que sólo queda un capítulo y ya está beteado por mi maravillosa beta, la sin par e inigualable Giny! Le mando desde aquí un beso enorme para esta personita maravillosa que es, pequeña pero matona, siempre dispuesta a levantarse, no importa cuántas piedras haya en su camino. Eres la mejor, Giny!

La traducción del fanfic cuenta con la **autorización expresa** de su autora **Gaygreekgladiator**.

 

 

**-Capítulo 11-**

 

**Pasado y futuro**

 

 

 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

 

—Cinco días —dijo Nasir. Parecía medio enfermo y medio decidido, el aspecto que siempre tenía cuando Agron mencionaba sus planes.

 

Se había convocado al esclavo a la villa aquella mañana, después de repartir sus armas de entrenamiento, y se había quedado arriba todo el día. Con Naevia ausente y Mira recientemente ascendida en su posición, Lucrecia dependía mucho de Nasir para asistirla en sus deberes como anfitriona. Había sido algo con lo que contaban; de aquella manera, Mira y Nasir podían intercambiar información con facilidad, incluso si a ella le había sido prohibida la entrada al ludus a causa de la seguridad incrementada.

 

Habiendo regresado recientemente, Nasir se sentó en el banco. Agron tiró de él hacia su regazo y presionó un discreto beso en su oreja. Duro silbó quedo, pero Agron le ignoró. Tranquilizaba a Nasir el que le tocara o, por lo menos, el contacto de Agron le tranquilizaba. Y le gustaba demostrar afecto, sabiendo que Verix se sentaba a unos escasos metros de distancia: Pronto sus huesos se curarían y el dolor disminuiría, y al galo no le vendría mal un recordatorio constante de la reivindicación de Agron, y si al hacerlo relajaba a Nasir, eso era aún mejor.

 

—Come —ordenó en voz baja, empujando su propio cuenco hacia su amante—. Pareces estar hecho polvo.

 

Nasir limpió un poco de la insípida papilla con una corteza de su pan, pero aquello fue todo.

 

—No tengo hambre, sólo estoy cansado. Batiatus planea hacerte luchar —dijo a Spartacus. El campeón había adoptado la costumbre de sentarse con ellos desde la muerte de Varro, lo cual facilitaba bastante planear la traición, una vez ya se habían puesto de acuerdo, aunque lo hacían pocas veces, en voz baja y en clave.

 

— ¿Y mi contrincante?

 

Nasir se encogió de hombros.

 

—Lucretia quiere a Crixus; Batiatus está indeciso. Rhaskos es una posibilidad, pero teme que no os complementéis. También se mencionó tu nombre —le dijo a Agron.

 

—Estupendo —sonrió ampliamente Agron—. Ansío una lucha desde que puse los ojos por primera vez en el hombrecito que todos llamaban el Campeón de Capua.

 

Spartacus soltó un ligero resoplido de risa pero a Nasir no le hizo gracia.

 

—Pero eres demasiado desconocido para el populacho. Dos buenas victorias, ganadas junto con otro gladiador, no están a la altura de la fama de Spartacus. Supongo que Lucretia propondrá mañana el nombre de Crixus; entonces será un duelo a muerte.

 

—Serviste a Crixus su comida de la mañana, ¿no? —preguntó Spartacus como casualmente—. ¿Cómo estaba su… salud?

 

—Fui rápido al entrar y rápido al salir. Apenas intercambiamos cuatro palabras… pero su voz era débil —Spartacus parecía preocupado. Asintió. Duro se inclinó hacia delante.

 

— ¿Dónde será la pelea? —preguntó—. ¿En la villa, como antes?

 

—En los terrenos del ludus, con todos los demás gladiadores separados en una fila al lado del precipicio, como una demostración de poder. Estoy intentando convencer a la Domina de que todos debéis estar surtidos con armadura, si no con armas —giró y apretó un beso coqueto en los labios de Agron—. Estás magnífico con tu armadura —le arrulló. Era un sonido muy raro, más una burla del tono empalagoso que las chicas locamente enamoradas hacen que una sincera imitación.

 

Ésa sería la situación ideal. Con todos los gladiadores blindados, perderían menos hombres y si Agron luchaba y estaba armado… Pero era una estupidez esperarlo; los dioses nunca eran así de bondadosos.

 

Nasir continuó proporcionándoles información, disfrazada en forma de cotilleo. Sabía quién vendría, la disposición de las habitaciones y el orden de los eventos. Incluso dio a entender que sabía la cantidad y posición de los guardias, aunque fue incapaz de dar sutilmente la información exacta.

 

Al final de la comida, Nasir besó a Agron en la mejilla y desapareció hacia su habitación. Se habían visto una vez desde la primera visita, y querían guardarse las restantes dos para los días que precedían a la rebelión.

 

Fue con extrema renuencia que dejó que los dedos de Nasir resbalaran de los suyos, pero era lo mejor. Nasir sonrió con timidez cuando se marchó y el corazón de Agron se oprimió. En cinco días podían estar muertos. Confiaba en su propia habilidad y en la de sus compañeros gladiadores, pero… si eran incapaces de planear eficientemente, o reunir la cantidad adecuada, podrían morir.

 

El pensamiento le hizo recobrar la sobriedad. Esperó, de forma egoísta, que Nasir se despertara temprano al día siguiente y encontrara una forma de liberar a Agron de su celda. El gladiador le había echado de menos aquel día, cuando estuvo en la villa, y sus momentos juntos serían valiosos y pocos en los tiempos venideros. Entró en su celda pensando en Nasir y en el riesgo que iban a correr, y esperando con todas sus esperanzas que escaparan ilesos.

 

— ¿Quién fue tu primer polvo? —preguntó Duro distraídamente.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

—Tu primer polvo —repitió Duro con voz tenaz, como si no fuera una pregunta completamente fortuita—. Fue Ragga, ¿no?

 

Sí, lo fue. Ragga, su mejor amigo, quien fue su mejor amante durante un año y medio antes de enamorarse perdidamente de Ana, la zagala con mil pecas. Nombraron a Agron como padrino de su crío y Ragga murió en la misma batalla en la que Agron fue capturado.

 

— ¿Por qué coño quieres saberlo? —preguntó irritado.

 

—Estoy intentando acordarme. Fue Ragga, después Balthos…

 

—Lahs —corrigió Agron—. Lahs fue antes de Balthos.

 

Lahs era el hijo del granjero lechero. Agron era joven entonces, pero Lahs era más joven aún. Tenía la cabeza llena de rubios rizos y se ruborizaba por todo. Una vez su madre había perseguido a Agron fuera de la casa con la maza de su marido.

 

—Cierto, Lahs. Un mierdecilla llorica.

 

—Sí, pero tenía una risa amable y una boca hecha para la polla, y si le dices algo de esto a Nasir te haré trizas, dolorosamente poco a poco.

 

Agron se tumbó en la tierra, abandonándose a aquella estrambótica rememoración. Antes Duro jamás se había interesado especialmente en los hábitos sexuales de Agron. Se tomaba el tiempo para aprender el nombre del hombre, expresar su aprobación - o, más a menudo, desaprobación- y procedía a burlarse de Agron hasta que finalizaba la relación. Ahora, no obstante, parecía casi pensativo.

 

—Después Balthos, el de la enorme barba, polla y ego.

 

Agron echó atrás la cabeza y rió. Eso resumía bastante bien a su antiguo amante, perfectamente. Balthos era casi una década entera mayor que él y casi insufriblemente arrogante. Al principio, aquello había sido un alivio después del joven y cohibido Lahs, pero la relación no duró mucho tiempo.

 

—Después de eso, no me acuerdo.

 

—Matten, el cantante que solía frecuentar la taberna de Mara. Tú fuiste expulsado de allí, ¿recuerdas? Así que nunca le conociste bien. Estábamos medio borrachos la mitad del tiempo. Prometió cantar canciones en mi honor si moría con valor, luchando contra los romanos, y compadezco a aquellos que hayan tenido que escucharlas, si es que lo hizo. La cerveza no mejoraba su humor, ni su voz.

 

Duro sonrió.

 

—Ahora me acuerdo. Una mierdecilla inaguantable.

 

—Has omitido poner términos similares a Balthos. O a Ragga.

 

—Me gustaba Ragga. Y Balthos era demasiado grande como para llamarle mierdecilla, aunque era un gran idiota. Ni uno de ellos fue tan bueno como Nasir.

 

—Lo he notado —dijo Agron con sequedad. Duro se apoyó contra los barrotes, mirando vagamente al vacío. Frunciendo el ceño Agron se acercó más y dio un pequeño golpe al hombro de su hermano—. ¿Qué te induce a estas preguntas? —preguntó—. Fue hace años y muchos kilómetros.

 

—Sólo estaba pensando… ¿Qué haremos cuando seamos libres?

 

—Liberar a otros —Agron se encogió de hombros—. Le prometí a Nasir que lo haríamos.

 

— ¿Y después? ¿Cuando Roma sólo esté poblada por hombres libres?

 

—Entonces nos iremos a casa.

 

Las palabras hicieron acelerar su corazón. Casa. Anhelaba estar en su casa de nuevo, vivir entre árboles altos y bestias salvajes, más que en el desierto y las ciudades. Hablar en su lengua nativa, luchar por su gente, ver de nuevo a su madre…

 

— ¿Con Nasir a tu lado?

 

El pensamiento trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Apenas podía esperar a presentar a Nasir a su madre. Eran muy diferentes: Madre subida de tono y cariñosa donde Nasir era rápido y reservado. Pero se adorarían mutuamente. Por supuesto que lo harían. Aunque, pensó repentinamente, era probable que Nasir ansiara ver a su madre otra vez, si es que podía encontrarla.

 

—Si me quiere. Él podría… —tragó saliva—, podría querer buscar Siria, pero no lo sé. Sólo era un niño cuando se lo llevaron. Apenas se acuerda del idioma, no sabe nada de sus ciudades o de su familia. Como poco, no me privará de la vista del Rhin. Iremos a casa un tiempo, por lo menos —miró a Duro, de repente preocupado, y se acercó más—. Y, hermano, sabes que siempre tienes sitio a mi lado. Nasir te quiere como uno suyo.

 

Duro agitó una mano con indiferencia.

 

—Eso no me preocupa. Sólo estaba reflexionando lo variados que fueron tus amantes. Ni uno de ellos se parecía a los otros en absoluto, Nasir no es una excepción. Pero cuando estás con él… todavía eres el Agron que conozco, mi hermano, no un extraño, como lo fuiste con los otros.

 

—Yo… —Agron no sabía cómo reaccionar—. Duro, nunca fue mi intención…

 

—En todo caso fue culpa de ellos. Si… —titubeó—, si debes caer, que sepas qué haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para mantenerle a salvo, tanto si es en Roma, Siria o Germania.

 

—Mi gratitud —murmuró Agron.

 

—Sólo espero… No sé qué pasará si cae él.

 

De repente Agron sintió frío por todas partes. No había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que pudiera sobrevivir a Nasir. ¿Los dioses serían lo bastante crueles para darle una gran felicidad en la esclavitud y quitársela en la libertad? Intentó imaginar un futuro en el que volvía a casa, a su tribu, un grupo de gente que le conocía desde la infancia, y tener que explicar que no era la misma persona que conocían, que había conocido el amor del hombre perfecto sólo para perderlo.

 

—Mejor que le enseñes cómo luchar, hermano —dijo Duro finalmente. Sonrió astutamente—. Aunque sería más fácil si tú mismo supieras.

 

—Quédate cerca, a mi lado —ordenó Agron—. Y no hables más de muerte. Todos sobreviviremos a este jodido ludus.

 

—Ve a él —dijo Duro con calma—. No me importa.

 

—No. Esta noche no.

 

Nasir podía y esperaría, pero había cosas que Agron debió haber dicho a su hermano hacía mucho tiempo. Debía haberlo hecho antes de ir a la guerra, cuando fueron esclavizados, antes de entrar en la arena. Pero había parecido injusto mancillar recuerdos de su infancia con historias de su propio miedo e incertidumbre, y cruel por demostrar siquiera un instante de debilidad cuando necesitaba ser fuerte.

 

Agron se acercó aún más y rodeó los hombros de Duro con un brazo. Fue reconfortante; sentía a su hermano caliente y sólido e indestructible. Habló con tanta suavidad como pudo, para evitar la detección, y en su lengua nativa. Hablaron mucho tiempo hasta muy entrada la noche, el sabor de las palabras como miel en la lengua. Finalmente, cuando Duro bostezó y sus ojos se cerraron, Agron no se limitó a un ligerísimo roce de dedos contra el hombro: se quedó dormido con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano, una sonrisa en sus labios, y acogedores pensamientos del hogar en su mente.

 

 


	12. Honor y gloria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Redoble de tambores* Y con éste tenemos el último capítulo y el final de la historia.  
> Espero que os gustara tanto como a mí cuando lo leí en su momento y quise traducirlo al inst ante, por lo que corrí a pedirle permiso a la encantadora Gaygreekgladiator, quien muy amablemente me lo dio.
> 
> Quiero daros a todos las gracias por tenerme paciencia por mis altibajos a la hora de actualizarlo, nunca imaginé que la vida real sería tan jodida y se interpondría tantas veces para hacerme la zancadilla, pero al final valió la pena aguantar el tipo y espero que disfrutéis tanto con su lectura como yo con su traducción.
> 
> Quiero dar un agradecimiento muy especial a dos personas, a Giny04 y a Claufeltonblack, dos grandes amigas mías desde diferentes partes del mundo pero muy cercanas a mi corazón, que me han animado y apoyado para que llevara adelante este proyecto y compartido mis locuras y fantasías. Y ellas saben muy bien de qué es capaz cuando se descontrola mi imaginación!

 

La traducción del fanfic cuenta con **la autorización expresa** de su autora **Gaygreekgladiator**.

 

 

 

 

**-Capítulo 12-**

 

 

**Honor y gloria**

 

 

 

 

—¿Agron? ¡Agron!

 

La voz de Nasir sonó áspera por la preocupación mientras emergía en la parte inferior del ludus. Sus manos y torso estaban manchados de sangre, pero estaba prácticamente indemne de la batalla, algo que no podía decir sobre aquellos que habían permanecido en el ludus. Palideció al verlos. Estaba claro que la mayor parte estaban muertos, inmóviles y agarrotados bajo el cielo gris, pero algunos aún estaban vivos, aunque tenían que mantener juntas las entrañas. El espectáculo era repugnante.

 

No apartó la mirada. No podía mirar a otro lado. Nasir había estado en gran medida al margen de la batalla principal, en el centro de la villa, pero había sido suficiente para verificar que Agron no estaba allí. De forma ilógica, ése fue el hecho que más le aterrorizó, y no las espadas ensangrentadas y la gente moribunda que le rodeaba. No había forma de que Agron dejara atrás la batalla cuando todavía había romanos vivos. Si no era parte de la batalla - con el hermano a su lado -, era porque era incapaz de estar allí. Así que Nasir había corrido tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarle, allí, donde yacían los heridos y agonizantes.

 

Sus pies corrían a toda velocidad sobre el suelo empapado de sangre mientras se precipitaba entre los cadáveres. Muchos de los gladiadores le eran familiares, y algunos de los guardias, y sintió que iba a vomitar… Pero no podía apartar la mirada; no hasta que encontrara a Agron y… le ayudara, atara su herida o colocara su hueso roto o…

 

Nasir se detuvo. Allí, entre las caras aplastadas y manchadas de sangre, había una muy querida para él.

 

—Duro —exhaló.

 

Duro yacía plácidamente en el suelo, con el puño colocado sobre su corazón y una herida abierta en su costado. Nasir se arrodilló a su lado, la garganta oprimida con lágrimas sin derramar, y alisó un mechón de pelo - pegajoso por la sangre - de su frente. El corte de su sien - un resto de su pelea con Crixus - se había curado por fin; de una costra a una cicatriz roja apenas visible, había notado. Los ojos oscuros de Duro aún estaban abiertos, mirándole fijamente. Le ardía la garganta y se sentía débil, pero era mejor que llorar.

 

Después de unos minutos, pudo mirar de nuevo el cuerpo, aunque todavía podía sentir el ritmo fibroso de su corazón y el ardor de la bilis. Se estiró y, muy cuidadosamente, cerró los ojos de Duro, después presionó el beso final en sus labios. En su hogar anterior nunca se daban ritos funerarios a los esclavos, pero Duro no había muerto esclavo.

 

Nasir no tenía monedas para el dios del cruce. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor, esperando ver un guardia con una bolsa consigo, hasta que su mirada cayó sobre el pendiente de Duro. No sabía con seguridad de dónde procedía o qué significaba; su propia oreja había sido perforada cuando fue enviado por primera vez al salón de subastas. Quizás lo mismo había sucedido a Duro.

 

Con dedos torpes, desenganchó el ornamento y lo colocó sobre los labios cerrados de Duro. Después de un instante de duda, hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

 

—El precio de la libertad y el precio de la muerte fueron el mismo —susurró—. Acepta este ofrecimiento, Caronte, y trátale con amabilidad.

 

No sabía el nombre del dios germano de la muerte, quizás Lugus, el dios de los viajes, pero también le envió una rápida oración. Sujetó el puño cerrado de Duro en el suyo durante un breve segundo, después apartó la mirada. Había temor en su estómago, pero Nasir se obligó a sí mismo a examinar todos los cadáveres que rodeaban a Duro. Ninguno le parecía familiar.

 

Con un suspiro de alivio, se giró hacia el cuerpo. Tras una revisión más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que la sangre de la herida estaba manchada, como si alguien hubiera intentado detener el flujo de sangre, y por supuesto el puño sobre el corazón era una pose. Agron había estado allí. Agron había visto morir a su hermano, y se había ocupado del cadáver.

 

Nasir reprimió las lágrimas y se inclinó para besar la frente de Duro.

 

—Adiós, hermano —susurró.

 

Renuente, Nasir se levantó y se marchó del ludus por última vez. Subió los escalones hacia la villa. Al hacerlo, tuvo que pasar por encima de los hombres que había matado.

 

 

 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

 

 

 

El comienzo había sido sencillo.

 

El barbero llegó para poner presentables a los gladiadores y esclavos. Fue lo más fácil del mundo para Nasir birlar la hoja de afeitar mientras el barbero cortaba su cabello con las tijeras. Usó su voz más autoritaria para fastidiar al hombre, para que se marchara antes de que se notara la ausencia de la hoja.

 

—Sonabas más como una verdulera que un esclavo personal —se burló después Agron.

 

—Cállate —le ordenó Nasir, frotando el aceite limpiador contra la piel de Agron.

 

Aquélla había sido una tarea de enormes proporciones. Habían pasado juntos la noche anterior, por supuesto, pero el descanso había tenido prioridad sobre el sexo, así que había habido poco tiempo para coqueteos o la clase de preparativos que hubieran impedido a Nasir sangrar. El aceite era demasiado tentador y la sonrisa arrogante de Agron no hizo nada por ayudarle.

 

—Abróchate tu armadura con cuidado —susurró para sacárselo de su cabeza—. No puedo ayudarte. Debo ir con la Domina después de esto.

 

—Seré de poca ayuda si todavía estamos encadenados y desarmados —se quejó Agron. Nasir se puso de puntillas para besarle.

 

—Tengo fe en ti.

 

—Y yo en ti. Aunque en los galos…

 

Frunció el ceño a Rhaskos, que estaba mirándoles con desdén en su rostro.

 

—Los galos te seguirán —dijo Nasir con firmeza—. No tendrán alternativa; si fracasas, serán castigados igual de severamente. Mientras que Crixus se una a ti o muera…

 

—¿O muera? —le interrumpió Agron—. Si muere, estamos acabados. Nunca nos perdonarán.

 

—Si muere, todavía puedes volverte contra los romanos. Si vive, será porque derrotó a Spartacus en combate individual, y no puedes hacer nada sin Spartacus —levantó la vista para encontrar a Agron evitando su mirada—. ¿Agron? Agron, no puedes luchar sin Spartacus. Prométeme que no lo intentarás. Prometémelo.

 

—Spartacus no caerá —Agron le besó—. Vete. No te preocupes, todo irá según el plan.

 

Y lo hizo. Nasir logró desaparecer del lado de Lucretia después, en el crepúsculo, y arrastrarse a la entrada del ludus. Su corazón estaba martilleándole en el pecho mientras sacaba el cuchillo de los pliegues de su prenda, pero no fue visto; el guardia estaba mirando a los gladiadores. Nasir no se atrevió a respirar hondo. Sólo se acercó silenciosamente, se estiró un poco y estampó la hoja contra el cuello del hombre.

 

Entró de lado, como le dijo Agron, y cortó las cuerdas vocales del guardia. No pudo gritar, aunque la sangre borboteaba y hacía sonidos borboteantes y repugnantes. Extendió la mano hacia su propia espada, por lo que Nasir llevó el cuchillo a su cuello otra vez, y una tercera vez. Las manos del guardia temblaron mientras iban hacia su garganta, como para contener la herida, y murió.

 

Nasir miró fijamente el cuerpo a sus pies: Estaba muerto. Un hombre estaba muerto, y Nasir lo había matado.

 

No sintió pánico, ni remordimientos, y muy poca conmoción. Tras examinarlo, se dio cuenta de que un brazo estaba cubierto de salpicaduras de sangre, y también parte de su pecho. Se limpió con un poco de arena. Afortunadamente su ropa todavía estaba impoluta. Saqueó el cadáver con rapidez, dejó la espada pero cogió una pequeña daga de su cinturón y una bolsa, también la llave de la puerta. Abrió el cerrojo y subió por los escalones, serenamente, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

 

Cuando se marchó, Mira había quedado atada al lado de Lucretia, así que se zambulló en el patio para desempeñar su parte. Su larga ausencia irritaría a Lucrecia, pero había cosas más importantes por llegar. Para su sorpresa, encontró a Mira ya allí: a ésta y a un hombre muerto en el suelo.

 

—Me descubrió —dijo. Él asintió.

 

—Lo tienes todo.

 

—Sí.

 

—Entonces volvamos —le ofreció su brazo y juntos regresaron al balcón.

 

—Veamos cómo les va a nuestros campeones.

 

 

 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

 

 

 

Muy bien, como resultó. Spartacus no murió, pero tampoco Crixus; el galo se unió a su causa. Todo había ido a la perfección, excepto por Duro… Si Agron también estaba muerto, Nasir no sabía si podría sobrevivir.

 

Sabía que Agron no había estado en la refriega del patio, así que evitó los pasillos principales; en cambio corrió a toda velocidad por los retorcidos caminos interiores, entre los cortinajes de seda y bustos de mármol que decoraban las habitaciones personales de Batiatus. Aquí y allá, un cadáver o un charco de sangre interrumpían su avance. Por fin, apoyado contra una pared, encontró a Agron.

 

De nuevo, Nasir se paró en seco para asimilar la escena ante él. Agron estaba indemne, pero cubierto en sangre; en sangre su frente estaba manchada, sus manos cubiertas, estaba incrustada bajo sus uñas, surcaba su torso. Estaba sentado - de entre todas las personas - al lado de Crixus. Un ánfora estaba entre ellos, y cada uno aferraba un cáliz de plata en su mano.

 

—Aquí estás —dijo Agron, apurando el resto de su cáliz. Cogió el ánfora y lo rellenó.

 

—Estamos en medio de la rebelión —dijo débilmente Nasir—. A seis metros de vosotros, los hombres están luchando por sus vidas, ¿y estás bebiendo? ¿Con Crixus?

 

—Él encontró el vino —Agron se encogió de hombros—. ¿Con quién más iba a beber?

 

—Su hermano está muerto —ofreció Crixus. La breve llamarada de ira disminuyó.

 

—Lo sé —dijo en voz baja.

 

Se sentó y puso una mano en el brazo de Agron, pero no supo qué decir. Los ojos de Agron brillaban, ora por la bebida ora por las lágrimas, y enterró el rostro en los hombros de Nasir. Éste pasó una mano cariñosa por su pelo, estaba espeso por la sangre coagulada.

 

—Después de todo este tiempo… sólo quería protegerle. Eso es todo lo que hice siempre, desde que éramos niños…

 

—Ya no sois niños —murmuró Nasir—. No te culpes; Duro tuvo la muerte de un hombre libre, y una de su propia elección. Llórale, pero no le culpes a él o a ti mismo.

 

—La hoja era para mí.

 

Nasir tensó la mano en su brazo por el solo pensamiento. Siempre supo que la Muerte perseguía sus pasos, pero pensar que se mantenía tan cerca de Agron… Éste se apartó para beber de nuevo de su cáliz, y su mano tembló.

 

—Agron…

 

—Mi hermano pequeño murió para protegerme. ¿Cómo puedo aceptar eso? ¿Cómo? Yo… los maté a todos ellos —confesó de repente. Había un tono de histeria—. Todos, los últimos hombres que quedaron de pie, cuando él cayó… sólo hubo una docena. Les maté uno a uno, pero no sirvió de nada. No sentí satisfacción, sólo ira, sólo vi oscuridad y sangre y…

 

Estaba balbuceando. Nasir puso una mano sobre su boca y se movió para arrodillarse a cada lado de las rodillas de Agron. Éste quedó callado, pero sus ojos aún estaban abiertos por el pánico así que se inclinó y presionó un beso en el dorso de su propia mano. Habló en un susurro dulce y Crixus miró para otro lado con tacto.

 

—Agron del Rin —dijo Nasir—. Las cadenas del esclavista no te quebrantaron. La arena no reclamó tu vida. Las espadas y lanzas de cien enemigos, en Roma y Germania, no te mataron. No permitas que tu dolor te destruya.

 

Después de varios y largos minutos, la respiración de Agron disminuyó, y asintió. Suavemente, levantó los brazos para apartar las manos de Nasir. Juntó sus frentes.

 

—Te quiero. Pero… ya no soy un hombre del Rin. Soy un extraño aquí.

 

—Un extraño para mí no.

 

—Me arrancaron de mi hogar y me arrebataron mi familia. ¿Cómo puede seguir adelante un hombre a partir de ahí?

 

Nasir sonrió. Pasó sus manos con suavidad sobre la piel de Agron y pensó de nuevo en aquella noche que pasaron abrazados. “La sed de sangre es tan fuerte como el vino”.

 

—No con las vidas de una docena de romanos —se inclinó y besó a Agron, no con dulzura, no con suavidad, sino como un hombre debe ser besado cuando hay sangre sobre sus labios y en sus pensamientos—. Llévate mil y será un comienzo.

 

Agron se rió. No podía sonreír, aún no, pero podía reír y besar a Nasir y alzar de nuevo su copa.

 

—Mi pequeño perro salvaje. Dioses, espero no provocar jamás tu ira. ¿Quieres vino y compartir nuestras penas? Crixus ha perdido un hijo hoy, por su propia mano, pero aún así una pérdida.

 

—A tomar por culo —gruñó Crixus. Nasir le ignoró y besó a Agron en la mejilla.

 

—Tu pena es la mía, amor mío, pero no. Le lloro de otra forma y hay otra tarea que debo acabar. La batalla terminará pronto; dile a Spartacus que los barriles de comida y bebida nos aguardan en la pequeña cámara de audiencias, para los próximos días. No es mucho pero fue todo lo que pude ocultar.

 

Se levantó. Agron llenó la copa hasta el borde y la levantó de modo suplicante.

 

—Un sorbo. Por la caída de Roma.

 

Con una sonrisa, Nasir aceptó:

 

—Por la caída —aprobó. El vino era dulce e intenso, el más dulce que había probado jamás.

 

 

 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

 

 

 

Nasir se acercó con cautela a la habitación con los pájaros, en estado de alerta por peligro. La vida había huido de la mayoría de los cuerpos pero no quería ser cogido de improviso. Cuando vio la sombra de una silueta, casi giró y se marchó, hasta que la sombra dio la vuelta. La mirada del Doctore se cruzó con la suya y se hizo a un lado.

 

—¿Has venido a ponerlos en libertad?

 

—Sí —dijo Nasir lentamente mientras entraba en la habitación. Estaba cubierta de plumas, estiércol y pájaros. Algunos habían echado a volar pero los más domesticados simplemente aleteaban de rincón en rincón. La que tenía manchas estaba en la parte superior de la jaula, mirándole plácidamente.

 

—No quería que murieran aquí, como murieron sus propietarios —dijo el Doctore.

 

—Yo no he muerto. Ni Barca. Hay vida más allá de la villa.

 

—Barca fue asesinado. Naevia me confesó la verdad: fue obra de Ashur. Intenté hacerle pagar, pero por desgracia escapó —se volvió hacia la jaula con un suspiro—. Debía haberlo sabido. Barca estaba entregado al muchacho, todos lo sabían. No se habría marchado por voluntad propia.

 

Nasir no supo qué decir. En algunos sentidos parecía trágico… en otros, un destino más amable que la mayoría. La paloma con manchas voló hacia él y picoteó sus dedos, buscando migas de pan, y él alisó distraídamente sus plumas. El Doctore habló de nuevo.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo fuiste esclavo, Tiberius?

 

—Nasir.

 

El Doctore le miró un largo instante e inclinó su cabeza.

 

—Así sea. Nasir. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

 

—Desde que pude andar y hablar, supongo. Casi tanto tiempo como puedo recordar.

 

—Sí… yo era medio hombre medio muchacho cuando Batiatus me encontró, pero apenas puedo recordar mi vida antes. Éste fue mi hogar durante muchos años —sonrió con poco entusiasmo—. Tu Agron no comprendió eso.

 

—No lo comprendería. Agron jamás fue un esclavo —dudó, después respiró hondo y dio un paso adelante—. Doctore…

 

—Oenomaus.

 

—¿Te unirás a nosotros? Hay sitio para ti entre las filas de Spartacus, lo sé. Un hombre como tú puede hacer cosas increíbles.

 

—Mi gratitud, pero no. Un hombre como yo necesita tiempo para reconciliar sus acciones con su idea de honor —sacudió la cabeza—. Éste fue mi hogar. Serví con lealtad a la Casa de Batiatus durante la mayor parte de mi vida. Quise a mis amos y alcancé una gran posición… e iba a ser aún más recompensado. Pero no pude impedir que ocurriera esta tragedia. Me avergüenza admitir que esto sucedió bajo mi vigilancia.

 

Nasir tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Había esperado ira o tristeza, pero no… decepción. Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y repartió su peso con inquietud. Sin embargo, no había censura en la mirada de Oenomaus, sólo una necesidad de empatía. Y Nasir ya no era un esclavo del ludus. Era libre para hablar.

 

\- Una vez pensé lo mismo. Serví con lealtad a mi Dominus, con honor, y fui recompensado, y me creí invaluable —se rió con amargura—. Eso no me protegió. Fui regalado como una joya favorecida. No, ni siquiera eso: Mi amo guardó sus joyas y se libró de mí. ¿Cuál fue el crimen de Naevia? ¿Cuál fue el de Barca? ¿El de Varro? Te respeto por buscar honor… pero el honor forzado en nosotros por los romanos no es su única forma. Un hombre puede forjar su propio camino, con sus propias leyes, y ser todavía un buen hombre.

 

Oenomaus le sonrió y caminó hacia el pasillo. Mientras pasaba, dio una palmadita a Nasir en la espalda.

 

—La libertad te queda bien. Buena suerte.

 

Nasir asintió. El sol se había puesto y las antorchas se extinguían. En la oscuridad no podía ver las líneas alrededor de la boca de Oenomaus, pero aún podía ver la tristeza en sus oscuros ojos. Se preguntó si alguna vez vería de nuevo al hombre. Así lo esperaba.

 

—Tú también.

 

 

 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

 

 

 

Nasir no escuchó el discurso que dio Spartacus a los otros esclavos, aunque todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fue emotivo. Para cuando llegó, los esclavos liberados estaban cogiendo armas, rompiendo cadenas y saqueando cadáveres. Spartacus les permitió coger el dinero y ropa que pudieran encontrar, el dinero se compartiría por el bien de todos, pero no tenían permiso para usar las joyas. También aprobó la elección de provisiones de Nasir y repartió los paquetes entre los esclavos domésticos más fuertes y uno o dos gladiadores. Los demás gladiadores servirían como guardias y asaltantes, hasta que encontraran una ubicación segura.

 

Sólo entonces Nasir encontró a Agron o, con más exactitud, Agron le encontró. El gladiador tenía ropa y armas en aquel momento. Le dio a Nasir un par de botas recias que sólo eran un poco demasiado grandes, un chaleco de cuero gastado, pantalones y manicae para sus brazos, todo lo cual aceptó Nasir con gratitud. Se quedó con sus dos dagas, puesto que Nasir ya se había conseguido una, pero regaló a Nasir una de sus dos espadas.

 

—No sé cómo blandirla.

 

—Lo harás.

 

—Mi gratitud —dijo Nasir con indecisión.

 

Había matado a un hombre. Eso lo sabía. Pero atar la vaina en su cinturón todavía le parecía una insensatez, como un niño jugando a los soldados en la calle. Agron estaba mirándole, sus ojos inexpresivos, y Nasir se preocupó por un instante, hasta que Agron se inclinó y le besó. Fue un beso lento, poco más que el roce de labios y la ligera sensación del aliento contra su rostro, pero hizo que desaparecieran todas sus preocupaciones. Estaban vivos.

 

—Las puertas están abiertas —dijo Agron, su voz áspera, cuando se separaron—. Vámonos de este jodido lugar.

 

—Con mucho gusto —Nasir cogió la mano de Agron y se volvió hacia la puerta, pero Agron no se movió.

 

—Espera.

 

Nasir volvió a girarse. Agron extendió la mano y, de un tirón, le arrancó el collar. Automáticamente, Nasir tocó su propio cuello. Se le había olvidado el collar. Había sido parte de sí mismo durante tanto tiempo que lo había tratado como si fuera parte de su propia carne, tan inseparable como una oreja o una mano. Habría una línea allí, una franja pálida contra su piel oscurecida por el sol. Pero se desvanecería.

 

Pasó sus dedos con suavidad sobre la marca en el brazo de Agron.

 

—Quisiera poder librarte de esto igual de fácil.

 

—No querría que lo hicieras. Tu vida empieza cuando dejas la esclavitud; la mía empezó cuando entré en ella.

 

—Mi vida empezó cuando te conocí —le corrigió Nasir con una carcajada de automenosprecio. Era solo medio en broma; lo cierto era que apenas sabía quién era antes de ser vendido a Batiatus. Agron tenía razón, en que el fin de su esclavitud marcaba el comienzo de su vida, aunque Nasir diría que por lo menos no había sido un esclavo durante varias semanas

 

Pero había seguido llevando el collar de Levitius hasta ahora.

 

Nasir se estiró para besar la mejilla de Agron y rodear su cintura con un brazo. Agron le devolvió el gesto y juntos se unieron a la multitud de hombres y mujeres libres a las puertas de la villa. Spartacus hizo un gesto cuando les vio, y Nasir aceleró su paso.

 

—No —dijo Agron, y Nasir estaba sorprendido y complacido al ver una sonrisa familiar en su rostro—. Disfruto de tu contacto. Disfruto caminando a tu lado sin ninguna razón para darnos prisa o agacharnos en las sombras —Nasir se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Con una sonrisa se inclinó en el abrazo de Agron. El gladiador le abrazó más fuerte, pero no paró su marcha.

 

—Que espere. Spartacus puede ordenar, pero no estamos bajo la obligación de obedecer. Somos hombres libres.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un millón de gracias a mi beta, Giny04, sin su ilusión y ánimos, este fic habría tardado mucho más en ver la luz


End file.
